


once upon a city

by SweetyTaylor16



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Basketball, Comfort, Crossover, Everyday Life, M/M, Romance, Swimming, Volleyball, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyTaylor16/pseuds/SweetyTaylor16
Summary: What is a pack? What is a family? are they the same thing? For some maybe. This explores the lives of our favorite sports teams as they interact. When one needs to find solace in something other than people can he? When another is looking for comfort will he find it? Friendships can come in all forms and sometimes be found without really looking.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 8





	1. how they got together...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the manga or anime from which the characters come. I only own my story.

Rin Matsuoka can still remember when he began to crush on one Haruka Nanase. They had meet one summer in elementary school when he joined the swim club his father had been part of. Haruka had black hair that fell slightly into his blue eyes. At first he was not sure what he was feeling. When he moved schools and was placed in the same class he made it a point to always hang out with “Haru” and Makoto “Mako” his best friend. 

Haru was shy around everyone rarely talking to anyone other than he and Makoto unless at swim club. There he also talked to a younger bubbly blonde named Nagisa. At the end of that spring he told Haru and the others he would be leaving after the relay race. They won the relay, took a picture and he left after they had buried a time capsule with the trophy. 

While he was away he began to feel like he was missing something. He also realized that while he was good at swimming there were many better. He fought with depression, sadness, loneliness and the realization that he liked his best friend. When he went home to visit he saw challenged and lost to Haru at a race. 

Rin presented while he was in Australia to train. Russel and Lori helped him as much as they could. He had been fifteen. It was two years longer before he saw his old friends again. The swim club was closed, and he found that he was not alone. A scent of what smelled like the sea and sunshine took his breath away. As he got closer to it he could also smell something akin to lavender and honey, but it did not affect him the same way. 

His eyes widened when he caught the sight in front of him in the dark hallway, two omegas and an alpha. All three boys and all three familiars. He could fell small wholes starting to form in his protective wall around his heart. Those to-blue eyes locked onto his frame and he could see the moment of recognition flash through them. Beside him green and pink did the same. The next year was spent trying to prove himself stronger than the blue eyes omega and eventually coming to terms with the fact that he had fallen hard. Haru, Mako and Nagisa managed to remind him that swimming was meant to be fun. 

After graduation he finally got up the nerve and asked Haru to court him. The man smiled same as he always had and accepted. They had been together for three years before moving to Tokyo and discussing mating. Now its been five. They have been mated two years and formed a pack with their friends.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Makoto Tachibana meet the Omega he fell in love with for the first time before he had presented. In middle school he meets Kisumi the beautiful flirty basketball player. He was in their class and became friends with both he and Haru. Kisumi was energetic and fun loving but he did not swim, instead he played basketball, sports seemed to be a big factor in all his friendships Makoto noticed as he grew.  
After middle school he did not see Kisumi again until his second year of high school when he coached swimming lessons at the reopened Iwatobi swim club, and it turned out he was teaching his younger brother. That was the first time he noticed the smell of peaches and cream coming from his friend. He spent more time messaging with the boy as they finished out high school. Kisumi helped him and Haru find their apartment for college in Tokyo and would pop in now and then. He came to all the swim tournaments to cheer them on and even helped them reconnect with a few friends from middle school.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Unlike his omega friends from school and swimming Nagisa had chased down his future Alpha. The first time he saw Rei he did not even know his name. The taller boy had been riding the same train as him but gotten off to run the last mile to school. He found out he was part of the track team but refused to give up until he got the other boy to join the swim team.

It turned out that rei could not swim, so they spent lots of time trying to teach him. He eventually started acting off and taking off instead of hanging out after practice. Nagisa had felt jealous that someone or something was taking his attention away. He convinced the others to follow him one day. They ended up at Samezuka, where it turned out Rin was teaching Rei how to swim better. Nagisa was happy that they were getting along but was still off. 

When his parents tried to make him quit all his teammates came up with ideas so he could keep swimming, they helped him keep his grades up. When they filmed the video to get people to join the club after Mako and Haru graduated Nagisa finally realized how he felt about the glasses wearing male. 

Just before their winter break that year he gathered up his nerves and asked the other boy to consider hm as a mate. Rei’s eyes had widened before he had pulled something from his bag and handed it over to him. It was a small figurine of a penguin with a small stone in its hands. 

“I was going to ask you.” The other boy said with a blush. After that they started courting.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Silver hair and eyes like pools. Those were the first things that Sousuke noticed about Ai or Nitori. He was a hard worker and passionate about not only swimming but life in general. He was like a team mom in that he will help all the others on the team, and he worried for all of them when something is wrong. He smelled like honey and lemons. He smiled so brightly that it looked like the sun. Six months into his year at Samezuka decided he really liked Ai. 

He started hanging around the younger boy more and getting to know him more personally. Favorite foods, books, classes. About his family. He did not want to start something knowing he would be leaving soon so he kept his feelings to himself. He swore if he met Ai after he was out of high school and he was not taken then he would try asking the male to court. Last he had heard Ai was in college, his last year apparently and training to be a swim coach like his uncle.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nitori Aiichiro or Ai as his friends generally called him had a few offers of courtship during his last year of high school and his two pervious years of college but his heart was long ago given away to someone and he didn’t feel right agreeing to see someone else while knowing that. 

Tall, dark hair and blue eyes, strong, stubborn and hardheaded, kind, caring, laid back. These were all things that described Sousuke. He was a year ahead of him school, best friends with Rin and loved swimming although he had been forced to give up competing due to an injury to his shoulder after high school. He really should not have swum competitively even then, but he refused to give up. Ai had been so worried about him when he found out. Ai lived in Tokyo were his college was. He had met a man by the name of Daichi Sawamura in the sports department. The Alpha was majoring in sports education, he was also mated to an omega named Koshi Sugawara “Suga” as he had always been called apparently. Ai and Suga had laughed at how closely their hair had looked to each other’s. 

A few months into his friendship with the two he accompanied them to a small coffee shop where he meets another omega man who had brown hair with a single shock of blonde in the front. He was excitable, bubbly even. His name was Nishinoya Yuu, though he was normally called “Noya”. Noya told him stories about playing volleyball and meeting a lot of people many of which he said they had kept in touch with.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Koki Furihata can still remember the first time he meets Akashi Seijuro. The red-haired dual color eyed boy had thrown a pair of scissors right by him at Kagami. His eyes had looked like piercing needles at him as he told him to leave and that he did not belong there. He had not been able to move at all. His entire body was frozen in it place. While the other boy was not much taller than he was he had a high presence that could not be ignored. Kuroko glared at him from his place before checking on Koki. 

The next time he really saw the man was the game in which he was put into block Akashi from making the game a “slam Dunk” as it were. Somehow, they had managed to win, and he noticed a difference with the other boy, his eyes were both red and he did not glare like before either. As time went by, he noticed how Akashi seemed to come around more often, meeting Kuroko at the school gates once a month. Kuroko had asked him to tag along a few times, but he had declined. It took months for the unease he felt around the other boy to fade. Over his second year of high school they began to talk, spend time together and become friends. At about eight months into this strange beginning Koki began to feel different about the boy. He was too scared to do anything about it. 

Akashi Seijuro did not like many people. His family had put it into his head that he was better than anyone else. His ability of the emperor eye had only made him believe that more. Then out of nowhere a boy with brown fluffy hair and slightly darker skin had shown up at his meeting for the miracles. Oh, he knew his name as he had done research on all his “underlings” new teammates and Koki Furihata was an extremely normal person. He was not exceptional in basketball. He was also an omega. It was not unknown of anymore for omegas to join teams, but it still was not the norm in the higher class (aka his families). 

During Rakuzan’s game against seirin they put Koki in to guard him. He noticed the boy was not confident in himself and used that to his advantage. However somehow Koki managed to make the winning shot against him, and he felt his whole world shift. He had finally found someone who could stop him. This seemingly average boy with fluffy brown hair and freckles had tipped the scale. He could pinpoint when he had switched back his memories slightly fuzzy like his first year of middle school. 

Kuroko noticed first out of his former teammates. The fact that his eyes were both red again and the differences in his personality. It did not take much for him to get the forgiveness of the baby blue haired alpha who had been like his brother once. The others were there quickly to welcome him back to himself. He noticed the blossoming feelings among his friends slowly and fought with himself (literally) because he was beginning to develop feelings for the slightly smaller, non-confidant omega who had snapped him out of it. 

When Kuroko noticed this fact, he was warned that if he ever hurt the boy, he would not only regret it, but he would have to fight all Seirin. It seemed that the whole team had taken the boy under its protection. When he asked what had caused that Kuroko just blinked at him. It did not take him more than a second to remember the fuzzy memory of throwing scissors that just missed the omega once upon a time and he hung his head in shame. Why would he expect the boy to even be willing to be his friend at this point? The tug into thin arms caught him off guard as Kuroko hugged him.  
They spent months getting the other boy comfortable enough to be considered a friend and Akashi was beginning to think that maybe he had a chance when he suddenly began pulling away again and it confused the prodigy even if he didn’t want to admit it. After a month of Koki avoiding him Akashi wilted and according to Kuroko so had he. So, one Saturday Akashi took the trin to Tokyo and found himself waiting at the gate of Seirin after basketball practice. Kuroko, Kagami and Koki left the gym together and he saw when Kuroko noticed him as the shadow vanished causing the other two to yelp. Kagami saw him and with a smile pushed Koki toward the gate and him. 

“Koki?” he said the name hesitantly “can we talk?” 

Brown eyes widened and he bit his lip before nodding his head okay. 

“Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something?” he asked his red eyes constantly going back and forth from his feet to Koki’s eyes. 

“I umm.” Koki flushed slightly from his embarrassment. “I didn’t know how to talk to you anymore.” 

“So, I did do something?” 

“No, Akashi it’s all my fault. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, so I started pushing you away.” He rushed to say before he could start stuttering. 

“Koki nothing could cause our friendship to end. I care about you to much for that.” Akashi could feel his blush “I was hoping you would consider me.” 

A small yelp caught his attention as the other boy put his hand up to his mouth tears in his eyes, his scent had suddenly changed as well. The scent was surprised, confused, and more. Akashi reached his hand for the other boy who reflexively threw himself into his arms. 

“I was afraid that you wouldn’t want me, and it would ruin everything.” The omega boy hiccupped as he talked. 

Akashi tilted Koki’s head up and pushed their lips together. Koki’s lips tasted like green tea and were soft and willing when he kissed back. After the kiss they just spent the time together. Just before they both graduated Koki asked Akashi shyly to mate him. They mated during his next heat.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Daiki Aomine could still remember the first time he felt his Alpha perk up at an omega. They had just finished playing the Jabberwock’s when he caught the sweet scent wafting off Kagami who was grinning widely as he cheered with the rest of the miracles. Taiga Kagami was not the typical omega as he was taller, muscular and had no problem standing up for himself or his friends they boys red and black hair would stick up and split eyebrows often scared off others. 

When Kagami told them, he would be leaving for the U.S. again Daiki felt his heart skip. He did not say anything about it though. He gave his rival/ friend/ crush all his support and said they would meet on the court again one day. While Kagami was in the U.S. he and the others continued to play ball. They talked on the phone sometimes he had affectionately saved Kagami number in his phone as Bakagami and knew his was under Ahomine in the omegas. When Kagami decided to quit playing professionally it almost broke him. Kagami was the only real person to keep his interest in the game, without hi he was not sure what he would do. Kagami told him he was going to culinary school so he could become a cook. 

Three years later Daiki sat at Maji burger waiting on Kuroko who was supposed to be meeting him for lunch. This was nothing new as they had started doing this once a month since Kagami had left. He suddenly smelled Kuroko’s scent and a sweeter achingly familiar scent enter the restaurant and he inhaled deeply. There was no mistaking that smell. His navy eyes popped up just as strong arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind and he felt the ring press against his collar as the other man hugged him. 

“Ahomine, you sure are a sight for sore eyes.” The husky voice said just above his head. “Kuroko somehow managed not to tell anyone I was coming back.”

The navy haired man glared half-heartedly at his former shadow and best friend. Kuroko was the only one who knew how he felt about Kagami. “Tetsu.” He growled softly.  
Kuroko just cocked one eyebrow as he drank his shake, wait when had he gotten that? Teal eyes laughing as he smiled at his two lights. The three of them sat and ate and caught up. Daiki tried to ask Kagami how long he was there for, but he smoothly avoided answering that question every time it came up. After lunch he had to get back to the academy. He had decided to become a police officer and only played basketball with the miracles for fun anymore. 

At seven o’clock that night he got a message from Kuroko with an address that he could see had been sent to the others as well. When he got there, he saw it was a new restaurant that opened not too far from where Kagami’s old apartment had been. In front were Akashi and Koki, Midorima and Takao and Moimi. Not far off was a sulking murasakibara (which meant that either A himuro was not coming or B he was already inside). He got his answer a moment later when the door opened to the dark-haired man who held the door open and gestured them inside. The inside was nice, tables set up here and there with a bar between them and the kitchen door. He led them over to the largest booth with a smile then with a kiss to the pouting giant who was his mate he disappeared again. 

After thirty minutes of small talk the kitchen door opened to reveal Himuro, Kuroko, Kise and a smiling Kagami all laden down with food. The last two bickering softly with one another as Kise was still clearly peeved that he had not been told Kagami was back before today. All conversation at the table came to a halt as everyone took in the sight. It was like a ball dropped when Koki, Moimi and surprisingly Atushi all jumped to their feet. Kagami barely had time to put the food he carried down before they were on him. He laughed out loud as he was smothered, Himuro got Atushi off him easily enough only to be glared at. He shrugged his shoulders at his mate. 

“Taiga wanted to surprise everyone.” He smiled 

Welcome backs were sent his way from everyone present and they ate and talked for hours. Finally, someone asked why no one else was coming in to eat and Kagami smiled widely before replying.  
“well, when the owner wants to have a party, he can close his own restaurant.” His deep red eyes sparkled and Aomine did a double take. 

“Wait this is your restaurant?” he almost shouted while everyone else just gaped at the man. 

“Yea, this is mine. I am back for good. I’ve actually been here for like six weeks getting things ready.” He seemed to hesitate about something for a minute than he smiled and said, “I couldn’t stay away any longer since I know what I want now.” 

Kuroko almost chocked, Himuro turned surprised eyes to his brother and everyone else (except Kise who was patting Kuroko’s back) blinked confusedly at him. 

“Ahomine.” 

Daiki meet his eyes and felt his inner Alpha preen at the attention he was getting. Dark red eyes did not even blink as the other man leaned over and placed a kiss to his lips. It took a second for it to register in his brain that the man he had loved for years was kissing him but when it did, he returned the kiss. When they pulled apart smiling, he was meet with a grin form Kagami, Kuroko and Kise while surprisingly Himuro and Atushi were glaring at him. 

After a talk he and Taiga entered Courtship. Apparently Murasakibara had grown fond of Taiga seeing the other boy much the same way as Himuro did as a brother. Both warned him against hurting the red head.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Murasakibara Atushi meet Himuro Tatsuya for the first time he felt a sharp pull in his gut. This pull got him to stop snacking for a few minutes as he simply stared at the older omega boy. As a rule, most people avoided Murasakibara so when the boys deep grey eyes snapped up to meet his own violet ones he was surprised. The genuine smile that slowly overtook the boy’s face made his breath catch. 

“You must be Atushi.” He said calmly as if he had not just broken the norm by calling him by his given name. Atushi found that he did not care in fact and that his inner Alpha was happy for the attention. He slightly cocked his head as he took in the others presence and his slightly sweet smell. He was not sure what it was only that he found he really liked it. 

Over the next few months, they became something like friends and the other boy became Muro-Chin. He also noticed more and more how the ring around his neck irritated his alpha. Occasionally he would find himself having to hold in a growl. He asked Muro-Chin about it once and was told it signified his relationship with hi brother, for a moment he was confused because he listened when he explained that while they weren’t blood they were once extremely close and would push each other to get better at the sport they both loved. 

In his second year he asked Muro-chin to consider him as a court mate and Future mate. He was happily surprised when the older omega agreed, and the courtship started. Seven months later they decided to make it permanent and mated. Muro-chin proudly showing off his claiming mark.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kise Ryota was an extremely popular model during his high school years and even now. He can remember when he had when he had originally gotten together with Kuroko. That was back in middle school. They dated secretly for almost six months. However, he had changed, and Kuroko left him and the others. It broke his heart and he tried to win the shorter Alpha back many times. Once even challenging Kagami and Seirin for him. In hindsight that was not a good idea. 

After Kuroko, Kagami and Seirin defeated him, Kise found himself enjoying the game again and being more like his old self. He started making plans with not only Kuroko but the others again and even playing ball with Kagami now and then. Halfway through second year he asked Kuroko to consider him and he will never forget that. 

The shorter Alpha standing in front of him had his baby blue eyes locked on the small box of vanilla candy he was holding. 

“Kise-kun, why did you bring me candy?” he sighed “Of course I want to court you.” 

His yellow eyes had widened, and he smiled before throwing himself into his arms. Kuroko caught him as they both went down his arms around his waist. They courted for a year and mated just before graduation. Kuroko went to college and he kept modeling and took flying lessons. Just last month he had gotten his pilot’s license and Kuroko graduated with his degree and started teaching at a kindergarten.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Takao Kazunari hadn’t really ever planned on courting anyone; however, he had had feelings for his best friend since they met. Shin-chan was a lot of things but emotionally open was not one of them so he had given up on that thought quickly. He spent as much time with his friend as he could during school and occasionally outside of it not including practice and games. Everyone else seemed to know how he felt but Shin-chan either did not or ignored it for over a year. Takao learned about the issues with the GOM through watching them all interact and figured that the greened hair male probably did not trust his own instincts anymore. 

He tried everything he could think of to help Shin-chan become more comfortable with his feelings and instincts, but he did not get anywhere. He found a new friend in his last year of college who he began to spend more time with. Three months into the friendship Shin-chan pulled way from the other Alpha in the middle the hallway placing his arms around and growling lowly. 

“Kazunari!” 

Takao’s whole body shook at the barely restrained rage he could feel in the other man’s voice. He exposed his neck to his friend and Shin-chan buried his nose in the crook of his neck and breathed in deeply. He seemed to calm down and his scent changed slowly not letting off the aggressive scent as much. 

“Takao?” Shin-chan startled him from his thoughts as he watched his friend leave. 

“Shin-chan?” he questioned softly without looking up. 

What his green haired friend said next took his breath away and nearly sent him into shock. 

“Be mine?”

After a minute he turned around in those arms and kissed his green haired best friend. When he pulled away he smiled. “I thought you weren’t interested.” 

Hurt, embarrassment and regret flashed through green eyes as the taller male pulled him as close as he could. “I didn’t think I was good enough, but watching you with someone else made my blood boil and I knew I wanted you and had to make sure if it was just one sided or not.” 

“its not. I wanted you to consider me as far back as high school.” Takao said  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Daichi Sawamura was a first year in high school when he meets Koshi Sugawara. The slightly shorter boy with grey hair and hazel eyes had walked into his classroom for homeroom and they had struck up a conversation about clubs. They walked to volleyball tryouts together and joined it along with another first year named Asahi. Five months into the year and their friendship found Daichi noticing how pretty suga was and how other Alphas were starting to notice. He would catch them looking his friend up and down and glare at them silently in warning that hurting the omega was a death sentence. 

Suga slowly noticed that even some of his friends from before who alphas were avoiding him now and he began to feel sad and despondent. One day after practice he was walking with Daichi and Asahi toward the school gate when he spotted an old friend. He called out and jogged ahead to meet her. The she-Alpha had gone to middle school with him and they had been close once upon a time.  
They talked for a few minutes before he caught her sending worried glances behind him and he turned to find Daichi glaring at her while Asahi seemed to be trying to calm him down. Suga turned and apologized to his friend and then went back to the two alphas he had friended. 

“Why are you glaring at my friend?” he demanded hissing at the end of the question. 

Asahi reared back like he had been slapped and dropped his head. Daichi on the other hand just released angry pheromones, slightly overwhelming suga for a moment. When he snapped out of it, he glared back at the other boy. “You have no claim to me or my time aside from being my friend. Stop acting like you are my alpha!” he pushed past the stunned Alpha and out the gate ignoring Asahi calling his name. 

Two days later Daichi showed up to class with a rose and a small teddy bear dressed in a jersey to present to Suga. When he entered the classroom, he found the grey-haired boy looking out the window. “Suga.” He called to the boy as he stood next to his desk. Hazel eyes looked up at him and he saw the confusion in them at first catching sight of the gifts. “I would like you to consider allowing me to court you.” 

Suga blinked in shock but a smile slowly overtook his face and he reached out for the gifts. He placed the bear on his desk and told Daichi he would love to be courted by him. They courted until just before graduation when they mated.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Asahi Asumane knew he was not the typical alpha. He was very timid and quiet; he was often told he had a glass heart by his closest friends. He was tall with long brown hair that he normally kept up in a bun and very insecure about himself and his talents. He knew he was a scaredy cat. The first time he saw Nishinoya Yuu was when he came for tryouts in his first year. The shorter boy was trying out for the libero position and overly energetic. Brown hair with a strip of died blonde hair in his bangs and slanted brown eyes made him stand out. Over time he noticed how the smaller boy was considerate to all the people he meets and how he was impatient and excitable. He could be impulsive at times as well. 

He noticed that it took a lot to make the boy mad enough to yell but he had a temper that he kept in check for the most part. Halfway through the year Asahi began to get protective over his newest teammate. Near the end of that year they fought, and Asahi left the team. Noya was suspended for a few weeks and when he came back it was the start of his second year and Asahi’s third.  
Noya kept asking him to come back to the team and apologizing for their fight and Asahi felt in his heart that he was not worthy of any affection that the other boy might hold for him, that he didn’t need to apologize. One day after practice Noya pulled him aside and with his head bowed slightly to hide a blush asked for consideration. Asahi answered that he felt he was not worthy and got a slap to the back as an answer from the boy as he looked up. 

“No one but me gets to say who is worthy of my love Asahi.” His brown eyes shined with unshed tears. “I’ve been worried about loosing our friendship, but I can’t do that anymore. I would regret not asking you if I did.” 

Asahi nodded than reached out and took Noya’s hand in his. Those same brown eyes meet his and he wiped the tears away with his free hand before telling Noya he would be happy to court him. They mated during the summer before Asahi left for college and Noya went back for his last year of high school.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kageyama Tobio first meet the boy known as Hinata shoyo in his last year of middle school, he was an opponent on the court and caught his attention because of his talent. He lit up the court like a miniature sun. he had snapped at the other boy asking where he had been for the last three years. When they games were done for the day the orange haired boy had called him out saying that he would beat him in high school. However, two things happened on his first day of high school, he found out they went to the same school and that Hinata was an omega. The smell coming from the boy was fittingly citrus like. 

They slowly went from rivals to teammates and friends. Nearing the end of their first year Kageyama began to feel strangely protective over the shorter boy. He noticed more how things made him react and how he would close himself off when he was sad. He did not know what to do and asked Suga -san for advice. The older omega listened intently as he explained the new feelings he had been having recently and when he was finished the other boy told him that it sounded like he was crushing on Hinata and should ask him out and see if anything came from it. 

Kageyama kept his new feelings to himself for another month just watching his small teammate and partner to decide if it was worth chancing their friendship to try for something more. The day before graduation for the third years he brought Hinata a new mp3 player with a playlist and a red rose. The smaller male looked at him in surprise for a full minute before he launched himself into his arms.  
They courted for the next three years before deciding to mate. They finished out their college degrees and while working moved into a small apartment in an older building as they could not afford much more. A year later at a get together with the other former players from Kurasano they brought up the idea of forming a pack and getting a pack house.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oikawa Toru and Iwazumi Hajime had known each other since they were young, and long before either of them had presented. They spent most of their days together, catching bugs, counting stars and playing volleyball. Middle school saw them pushing harder to get better at volleyball and possibly get to nationals. They worked hard enough to become captain and vice-captain. I their third year they meet Kageyama Tobio who was a prodigy for all intents and purposes in volleyball. 

When Iwazumi presented as an alpha neither of them was surprised. It did not change much of his personality in the end. When Oikawa presented in shocked not just them but all their families and friends. Oikawa’s flirty nature changed only slightly as he no longer flirted seemed to find any interest in flirting with girls. Over the first two years of high school they kept their friendship as it was.  
In the beginning of their last year Iwazumi found it annoying him how much Oikawa would flirt with a lot of alpha males not only in their school but also on opposing teams. By that point Iwazumi was aware of what the feelings he was having meant. He had protected Oikawa long before they had presented and had never seen his life without his sometimes-annoying best friend by his side. He decided he wanted to court his best friend and went about finding the perfect courting gift. That turned out to be a projection of the universe that could cover his ceiling or walls. He had drug his best friend out to the courtyard and presented the gift while asking him to consider courting. 

Brown eyes looked down into his own olive-green ones and a genuine smile spread across his face as he took the gift and with the other pulled him forward and into a searing kiss. When he pulled away, he told him yes. They courted for the rest of the year and mated between high school and college.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bokuto Kotaro was in his second year of high school when he meets Akaashi Keiji. The slightly shorter boy joined the volleyball team as a setter and seemed to be able to keep up with him. He was a very pretty boy with long eye lashes that curled softly and gunmetal grey eyes, his black hair was messy and made him look like he had just finished kissing someone. Bokuto knew that Akaashi was his opposite in all ways possible being composed and calm while he was energetic and playful almost childlike in personality, but he was drawn to the omega. He was also blunt about things.  
It was a running joke among the team that Akaashi was like a mother and would do anything to protect his teammates. It was also said that he (Bokuto) was a trouble child if only because he had his depressive mode that he would go into now and then. Normally it was Akaashi who would pull him out of these. 

Akaashi never seemed all that interested in courting. The few times he had been asked he always replied that he was waiting for the one he liked to ask him and that if he never did it would be a long time before he tried with anyone else. After a game against Nekoma, Bokuto found himself staring at the pretty setter who smelled like blueberries. He made his way over to the younger boy his golden eyes sparkling as he pulled him into a crushing hug. 

“Can I court you Akaashi?” he whispered next to his ear. 

“I’ve been waiting.” Was the reply he got, and he pulled back just enough to kiss Akaashi to Kuro’s whistles and the cheering of the team. They courted for the next two years and mated just after he graduated, spending that entire summer together.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tendo Satori was an unusual omega in every way possible and it led to him getting bullied a lot in his middle school years as he had presented earlier than normal. He was taller than most omega’s, had spikey red hair and eyes that were slightly down turned. He found solace in playing volleyball. He enjoyed using his height as an advantage and was good at guessing where the other teams were going to try to hit the ball, even being gifted the nick name of “Guess Monster.” Because of that talent. 

He never thought about looking cute or being submissive it just did not really fit him. He had of course had a few crushes in middle school, but they never led anywhere. His last crush in middle school and found out and had gone out of his way to not only reject him but to humiliate him by doing so in the middle of gym class. After that he had tried to force himself to top getting crushes as he was sure no one would ever want him as he was. 

At the beginning of high school, he had made some friends who were on the volleyball team as well. It was volleyball that brought him face to face with Ushijima Wakatoshi the future ace of the school, all japan player and Alpha. At first their friendship was strained as he was hesitant to trust the alpha with even just the feelings associated with friendship. Over time the fear dissipated, and his trust was freely given. The alpha was kind, quiet, at least until you really knew him. True he did not talk much but he talked when he had something important to say. He put everything into the sport he loved, and his passion and hard work showed off in everything he did. 

One day Tendo was minding his own business in the library when he heard a low growl and looked up. Standing by his table was one of the alphas from the basketball team. He felt his blood freeze. This alpha had made it a habit to search him out now and then only to go off on an angry rant each time. He was not prepared for this today. He was already dealing with something he had tried so hard to push away. It would be an understatement to say he currently felt close to a drop. He had been getting cold for days and he was trying to keep himself from surrendering to it. His friends touch even felt like burns when they would high five or try to hug him. 

He could feel it when his mind began to fall into the drop. He felt all the things this alpha was saying were true. He would never be good enough. He should have been either a beta or an alpha. He was a mistake. How could someone like him be an omega? He was not sure when he stopped hearing anything or when his eyes closed. What he did know was that when he came out of the drop, he was wrapped in between his best friends wearing Wakatoshi’s jersey and so warm he felt at peace. He closed his eyes and cuddled into the boys with him who responded by holding him tighter. A low growl caught his attention, and he flicked his eyes up to see Wakatoshi and another player from the team at the door staring down the captain of the basketball team. 

“You’re not welcome here.” The older Alpha hissed. 

“If you can’t keep control over your players perhaps you shouldn’t be captain.” Wakatoshi said deathly serious before his sharp eyes caught movement and he turned stopping the other man behind the captain from coming closer. “If you ever come near Satori again, I will make you regret it. You better hope he wakes up.” 

Tendo could not help it and let a whine escape his throat causing all the alphas to look toward the small nest they had created for him. He whined again, then found himself wrapped in Waka’s arms the alpha holding him close and breathing in his scent as if to make sure he was real. As if to make sure he was awake. He could hear his upperclassmen talking to the other two telling them to go away. The basketball team members finally left with the captain sighing as he pulled the other boy with him. 

“Satori?” his upper classmen questioningly said his name causing him to look up at him from his spot in Wakatoshi arms. “Why did you drop?”

He froze up his whole-body tense and looked down. He mumbled something softly but apparently not soft enough that the alpha holding him could not hear it because he growled angrily. 

“You are not a mistake!” he hissed loudly. 

The other three occupants of the room stopped moving for a moment before he was crushed in a dog pile. 

“Never say that again.” He looked up into Waka’s olive brown eyes. “You are worth chasing. Satori would you agree to courting?” 

His dark red eyes blinked in confusion at what he had just heard as his best friends seemed to be all but jumping in joy. 

“You really mean that?” he said softly afraid it was all some cruel joke. 

“every word.” Was his answer. 

Instead of replying with words he leaned forward capturing the alphas lips. They courted through high school and mated after graduation.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Enoshita Chikara had first meet Ryu Tanaka in his first year of high school when he joined the volleyball team. The alpha was roughly three months younger than he was. Tanaka was loud, easily angered and very protective of his friends. He flirted with the manager everyday although it never went anywhere. She was an alpha too and had no interest in him or Nishinoya who also constantly flirted with her. They never had the easiest time getting work done when partnered in class. They liked to hang out with each other outside of school often going to movies or the arcade.  
Somewhere around the middle of the summer Chikara noticed his friend was acting different around him. He had started to distance himself and was spending less time hanging out. It confused him and hurt him. He wondered if he was about to lose his friend. 

One day he overheard Ryu on the phone with Noya talking about some Omega who was making him feel confused and felt his heart sort of snap. He turned and ran before the other boy could see him there. With out meaning to he ran to Suga’s house letting himself in as he had done before and racing up the stairs to the other omegas room. The grey-haired boy looked up in time to catch his friend as he collapsed in his arms. 

“Chikara!” he exclaimed looking down at him. “What happened?” 

Tears streamed down his face as he buried it in the comforting smell coming from the older boy. He shook his head slightly as to say he did not want to talk about it. Suga sighed just rubbing soothing circles on his back. Silently Chikara was not sure if he was just afraid of loosing Ryu as a friend or if he was in love with his friend. He knew he had harbored a bit of a crush on the other boy, but he also had not ever believed he had a chance. 

“Talk to me Chi.” Suga said softly after a few minutes. 

“I think I’m in love.” He whispered brokenly.

“Why is that a bad thing?” Suga questioned. 

“He loves someone else.” He whimpered. 

Suga just held him as he cried giving off soothing scents. Ennoshita fell asleep after about twenty minutes exhausted. Suga’s phone lit up with an incoming call that he got before it could wake him.  
“Suga, do you know where Chikara is?” the voice was unmistakably that Ryu and Suga sighed. 

“He is fine, Tanaka.” Suga said “He is here, he isn’t in the mood for visitors though.” 

“I couldn’t find him, and I am just glad he is safe.” 

Suga looked over at his friend and slowly made his way out of the room leaving him to rest. “Ryu, do you know if he has been seeing anyone lately?” Suga asked 

“Not that I know of, I mean we’ve hung out almost daily until a week ago, some stuff came up and I couldn’t do it than.” Tanaka’s voice seemed strained as if he were not saying everything. 

“Ryu, do you like Chikara?” Suga asked he heard a chocking sound on the other end and knew he had hit the nail on the head. “Were you supposed to meet up today?” 

“yeah but he never showed. I was on the phone with Noya while I waited.” His voice trembled softly. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell him and Noya was trying to help me.” 

“I think he herd you and got the wrong idea.” Suga sighed his friends/teammates/” kids” could give him a migraine with all the misunderstandings. 

“Damn.” Ryu cursed they talked a few more minutes and then hung up. Suga made his way back to his room and curled into his bed next to his friend. 

The next morning, he woke up before Chikara and went downstairs. He talked to his mom while they made breakfast, called Chikara’s parents and explained that he had spent the night with him and then went to wake his friend. When he entered his room, he found the other boy sitting against the wall on his bed, dark hair falling into his eyes slightly as he leaned his head forwards.  
“Chi?” he called as he moved further into the room. “Breakfast is ready, if your hungry.” 

He shook his head. “no thanks.” His voice still had a slight waver to it. Suga slid into the bed next to him and Chikara leaned against him. An hour later there was a ringing of the doorbell. Suga went to check it. He found Ryu there holding a small teddy bear in a volleyball jersey. He gave Suga a somewhat sad smile and quickly asked if he could talk to Chikara. Suga let him in and told him to wait a minute. 

“Chikara.” Suga called from his door and the dark-haired boy looked up at him. “there is someone here to see you.” 

Surprise filtered across his face, but he stood up and made his way down the stairs. He froze at the bottom when he saw Ryu. 

“I’m so sorry Chikara, I never meant to hurt you, here this is for you.” Ryu looked away with a blush as he held the teddy bear out. 

“Ryu?” Chikara finally found his voice. “I thought you were in love with someone else.”

Tanaka’s head snapped up so fast Chikara was sure he had hurt himself. The other boy shook his head. “No, I was worried about losing you in any form and asked Noya for advice.”  
He took the teddy bear and moved close enough to hug Tanaka. “Good because I love you too.” 

Up at the top of the stairs Suga smiled to himself. A year later he would smile again when he saw the fresh claiming marks and how happy his friends were with each other.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

If someone asked Morisuke Yaku when he had fallen in love with Hiba Lev he would have to stop and think. He had met the younger alpha in his third year of high school. They had fought over Lev’s training for volleyball that whole year. However, they had become friends spending time together without anything behind it other than being friends. When he went to college they continued to talk but did not often see each other. He began to miss the energetic, loud extremely tall younger man and felt sad a lot more often than normal. The silver haired green-eyed boy had somehow wormed his way into his heart, and he could not fight that. 

One day he had walked out of his last class and found the familiar and sorely missed male standing there. He got this sappy look on his face as soon as he saw him and Morisuke slowly smiled.  
“Yaku-senpai, I wanted to see you, so I came to visit.” He was bubbling over with happiness. “You’re still so small and cute.” 

That set him off. One thing Morisuke hated was being reminded of how short he was. As he walked past the male he kicked his shin. Lev yelped in pain and he held in a smirk. At least until a minute later when the giant child that is Hiba Lev picked him straight up off the ground and would not put him down even as he hit him over and over. 

“I missed you Senpai.” Lev simply said “I can’t stop thinking about you. Can I court you?” 

He froze. Did he just hear that right? His heart skipped a beat. He had thought about it himself but had not thought he had a real chance. Yaku knew that he was not exactly the best omega or more accurately the typical omega. He had no problem telling off others even if they were alphas. He was sure that came from being in a family of such mixed secondaries. While his parents where betas his grandparents on his moms’ side were an alpha and omega. His grandfather had taught him s a child to stand up for himself as much as a child could before he had presented. 

He felt Lev tense when he did not reply right away, and it broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up into those green eyes still in the younger man’s arms. Yaku could put his arms around his neck and he took the chance, leaned up and placed a soft kiss against his surprised lips. The kiss was quick, and he pulled back with a small smile. Lev blinked at him dumbly for a moment than he reacted by spinning them around in a circle. Yaku screamed but eventually he gave in and laughed too. They agreed to court, and he found himself slightly glad the other boy had not put him back down as he was not sure he could stand yet as overwhelmed as he was.


	2. sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to learn a little about what Kenma and Kuro do for a living and Kenma gets to meet some new friends and an old one.

Kenma Kozume enjoyed video games; he always had, and he was not an outgoing person only having a few friends as a child. He had played games so much it was not a wonder that it became his job. Kenma was paid good money to test out video games before they were released to the public. He and his best friend Kuro Tetsuro shared an apartment in the city. Not long after moving here kuro had meet an annoying (in his opinion) blonde omega named Kise Ryota and a pink haired girl named Momoi Satsuki who was his manager. It turned out Kise was a model and he Momoi-san talked Kuro into going to a shoot with them. Now Kuro was a signed model often working along side Kise on Jobs. 

Before they had gotten their apartment they had stayed at a hotel where they meet up with an old friend from Karasuno Ennoshita Chikara. They learned that he and Tanaka had mated right after high school and had gone through a tough time at one point because Chikara could not stand being alone. They had moved in together and mated on Chikara’s next heat after talking it over.  
Kenma had found a bakery not far away from the apartment that had the best sweets by far in his opinion. A very tall man with purple hair was the primary baker. He was taller than Lev and always eating something if he was not baking. His eyes were hard and currently looked at him as though he were a snack. 

“I want apple pie.” Kenma said flatly with a small frown on his face. 

“You’re so small, I could crush you.” The man drawled lazily. 

“Rude!” another familiar voice said as a taller omega entered the shop having heard his comment. “Kenma, its been a while.” 

The purple haired man ignored the newcomer instead watching the shorter of the two. 

“Oikawa-san.” Kenma replied “It has.” Then he looked back at the man again. “Apple pie.” 

A nod was all the man responded with before getting the pie for him. “My name is Murasakibara.” He said after handing the pie to the smaller male. 

“Kenma.” He replied flatly 

“I’m Oikawa Toru.” The other male introduced himself before asking for a piece of blueberry pie. “I love this place he continued as he sat at one of the small tables with Kenma whom he had joined with out asking. “I didn’t know you lived around here.” 

Kenma nodded he never was one to talk much and all the volleyball players that had played knew as much. Oikawa sighed slightly.

“Something wrong?” he finally asked eyeing the older omega again. 

“Just thinking about playing volleyball.” Oikawa smiled. “It was fun.” Before they could get into a conversation about it though they were surprised by plates of cupcakes and hot chocolate being sat down. Both looked up at the towering purple haired man in surprise. 

“For Ken-chin and Toru-chin.” He said before walking away.

“Huh.” They both said before silently laughing. 

The bell rang signaling another customer had entered and they looked up. The man was taller that Toru with black hair covering one of his eyes and a beauty mark. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a slightly baggy shirt and boots that reached his calves in a deep purple. 

“Atushi?” he called out as he got up to the counter. 

“Muro-chin.” The taller man said as he came back to the front. “You’re early.” 

“I finished work early today.” He smiled and the purple haired male returned it.

“Bye, bye, Kenma, call me.” Oikawa said leaving his number with the younger died blonde. Kenma waved. This man was very pretty he had to admit but he also looked familiar. 

“Kenma?” the new male said “Kozume Kenma?” his eyes were locked on him and Kenma shivered. He pulled into himself not answering. The male seemed to notice he was distressed and released calming waves before smiling. “I’ve heard a lot about you if that’s who you are. From Tetsuro and Ryota.” 

It finally clicked where he knew this man from. Himuro Tatsuya was a fashion designer and his best friend had modeled for him many times. Himuro mostly made more punk -gothic-clothing that drew Kuro in, and he found it looked good on his friend. Kenma himself preferred more comfortable clothing that covered most of his skin. Today he was wearing a long skirt and a three-quarter length sleeve shirt that was light blue. 

“Oh, nice to meet you.” He managed to get out. 

“Muro-chin, scared Ken-chin.” Murasakibara said mater of factly and smacked the other man’s hand slightly. 

“Ken-chin?” Kenma questioned 

The tallest male smiled slightly. “Ken-chin.” He pointed to Kenma then he pointed to Himuro “Muro-chin.” 

“It’s just how he calls people he likes, kind of like Ryota and adding chi to names.” Himuro said making the large alpha lowly growl. “Don’t growl at me Atushi he knows Kise and beside all of you Miracles have habits like that.” Himuro said 

“Miracles?” Kenma mumbled remembering Kise use that term before but still unsure as to what it stood for.

“Basketball prodigies.” Himuro supplied 

Kenma nodded his head. Now he had something to look up. He stood up waved and headed out. How strange running into Himuro here he thought.


	3. random encounter or fate?

Tsukishima Kei was not a romantic by any means. He did not know how to talk about his feelings, kept them held in tight. He could admit at least to himself that he had been crushing on one of the older students from Nekoma in high school Kuro was tall almost the same height as him, with dark hair that stuck up every which way, a sly smirk almost always present on his face. He was passionate, funny, attractive and in his mind too good for him. He could never see how the older omega could possibly return his feelings and thus never said anything. 

His best friend Yamaguchi Tadashi had been crushing on Kuro’s best friend Kenma Kozume. Through high school they had even spoken about it a few times. Tsukishima knew that Yamaguchi regret not saying anything back than when Kuro graduated high school and he began to show up less at games and practice matches due to his studies Kenma had continued to play until he graduated but he wasn’t as out going and while he was still friendly everyone could tell he wasn’t as comfortable with out his best friend. 

Occasionally he would message saying Kuro and the others were getting together and wanted to know if he would come. He went a couple of times before he felt out of place. It was always, Kuro, Kenma, Bokuto, and Akaashi but sometimes Oikawa and Iwazumi would come along as they went to the same college and had begun to get along better. Being so close to the older make made his heart feel like it could burst but his doubt kept him quiet and made it awkward in his opinion. Yamaguchi went with him those times but stopped when they entered third year to focus on classes and the team. 

Now they shared a room at the pack house in the city and neither of them talked to the ex-Nekoma players in a long time. He knew that Hinata still talked to Kenma and they were often informed on what the smaller “Cat” was doing, but nothing could have prepared him for walking out the door of his job and almost literally running into the short pudding haired omega as he broke away from what had to be an unwanted interaction by the look on his face. 

Without a thought really he grabbed the other man’s arm and put himself between him and the approaching alpha who was at least his height with hair dyed blue and dark silver eyes. “Back Off!” he growled out and felt Kenma tense then relax behind him griping his shirt. “He obviously isn’t interested.” 

“Who the hell are you to get involved.” The other man growled with an accent he could not place. 

“His friend.” He answered growling again. 

“Ken-chin?” a new voice questioned and both alphas flicked their eyes over to the source a man with lavender hair and eyes and an omega next to him with black hair that covered his eye. The omega made his way closer and Tsukishima forced himself not to growl. He did not know these people but as Kenma let go of his shirt and turned to the omega it was clear he did.   
The other Alpha took one look at Kenma and the scene playing out in front of him before he walked past Tsukishima and grabbed the other man by the collar. “What did you do to Ken-chin?” he hissed his eyes narrowed. 

“I was talking to him but then this guy grabbed him.” The man tried to lie but it was not bough. 

“Leave Ken-chin alone and never bother him again.” The lavender haired man growled tossing the other like he weighed nothing. Once he was on his feet again he took off with one last glare.   
Tsukishima turned around to see Kenma still held in the other omega’s arms. His golden eyes took in the scene and he smiled slightly. 

“Thank you Tsukki.” Kenma said quietly then he continued “you too Murasakibara and Himuro.” 

A large hand reached out and messed up his hair earning a scowl from the shorter male. “No problem Ken-chin.” 

The omega Himuro, let go and they both stood up again. Kenma moved forward his smaller hands reaching out and grabbed him by the shirt again. “it’s good to see you again.” The male said 

“You too.” 

“Who is this Ken-chin?” Murasakibara questioned once again eyeing the stranger he did not know. 

“my name is Tsukishima, I’ve known Kenma since High school.” Gold eyes met lavender one and Kenma sighed in the background. A laugh startled them all and Kenma looked up with a small smile on his face. 

“I leave you alone for one day Kenma and you find not just my boss but Tsukki?” the rich voice washed over him, and he had to stop himself from shivering. 

“No fair Kuro, I think we actually found him this time.” Himuro said laughing. “it was quite the scene too.” Kenma whimpered slightly and he turned toward him to see the smaller omega looked upset that it had been brought up. “Kenma-san, were you not going to tell Kuro-san.” He asked raising one eyebrow. 

Kuro moved forward and kneeled in front of his best friend. “What happened? Are you hurt?” 

He shook his head and looked up at the others. When he meets Tsukishima’s eyes they looked worried. 

“He is okay Kuro, we kept him safe.” He told the older male. Kuro looked up and meet his eyes a slight fear evident in their depths. Kenma pulled on Kuro’s arm and the older male nearly fell on him as he wrapped his arms around him. 

“Neko-chin?” the boy looked up “Ken-chin is okay, he was protecting him before we even got here.” 

“I got to go; Yamaguchi is probably worried.” Tsukishima said only to get caught by a hand before he could turn to leave. To his surprise it was Kuro. 

“Thanks, Tsukki, Can I get your number?” he asked holding out his phone. He nodded and entered his info and handed the phone back then with a small wave he walked away.   
Kuro took a deep breath and leaned into Kenma again. “You better be careful from now on. I don’t want you hurt.” 

“I know.” Kenma whispered 

Himuro kneeled by the two of them and placed his hand on Kuro’s arm. “He is okay, and it looks like he has at least two protective alpha friends right Atushi?” 

“hm.” The taller agreed “Crush’em his they hurt Ken-chin.” He then held his hand out to his mate. 

“Why don’t you two come with us, we were on our way to Maji-burger.” Himuro offered as they all stood together. 

Kenma and Kuro looked at each other and then agreed. Maji was a new favorite for them and neither was in a hurry to go back to the apartment though Kenma was beginning to feel slightly drained after everything and refused to let go of Kuro as they walked. Himuro talked about an upcoming shoot and how he wanted both Kuro and Kise again but also needs more people as it is a line for different types and heights. He laughed out loud when Kenma hid behind Kuro and said he knew it was not his thing and that was fine. Murasakibara kept one pinky entwined with Himuro’s while he slowly munched on a bag of chips he seemed to pull out of think air. 

“So why did you look so conflicted when you saw, Tsukishima was it?” Himuro asked eyeing Kuro who looked away. 

“Kuro liked Tsukki when we were in high school but never said anything.” Kenma answered the inquiry only to be glared at by said person. 

Murasakibara hummed. “Kaga-chin and Dai-Chin.” He pointed to two guys about the same height as Himuro. 

“Taiga!” Himuro called out breaking up what looked to have been an argument of some kind. 

“Kitten, please don’t talk about Tsukki.” Kuro requested looking down at Kenma. The smaller looked back with a blank expression but nodded that he would leave it for now at least. 

“Tatsuya.” The male with blood red and black hair called back as they approached. 

“What are you doing here?” the navy haired man asked before he caught sight of the two unknown people, though it only took a minute for him to recognize the taller of the two and nearly choke. This caught the attention of everyone else and ‘Taiga’ looked to where he was staring. 

“Oh! You’re Kuro Tetsuro right?” he asked excitedly “Kise talks about you.” 

Kuro smiled “that’s me.” Kenma moved closer to him as he felt a little unsettled. He slowly rubbed a circle on his hand to him calm down. 

“Do we scare you?” the male asked leaning down to meet Kenma’s eyes. “If so I’m sorry. I’m Taiga and this is Daiki.” 

“Taiga’s my brother.” Himuro said catching Kenma’s eyes. “He and Daiki are mates.”

“Sorry about that.” Daiki said flustered “I’m used to Kise but still get flustered when I meet other models.” 

“either that or we both get kind of starstruck.” Taiga laughed 

“You own a restaurant why are you here?” Himuro asked to which Taiga looked slightly guilty. 

“Oi, It’s our favorite place alright!” Daiki replied, “Besides, I asked him to come here.” 

“Dai-chin is being sentimental.” Atushi scoffed. 

Daiki growled lowly. “what of it.” Taiga blushed slightly and pulled on Daiki’s arm to get his attention.

“Atushi is just trying to roil you up.” He said when he got it. “Stop.” A large hand messed up the duel colored hair while Atushi smirked at the two of them. Kenma giggled slightly at the sight and then blushed when everyone looked at him. 

“Oh, kitten that’s adorable.” Kuro chuckled at the look on his face.

“Ken-chin, Cute.” Atushi said with a smile that Himuro also wore.

The six of them ended up sitting together, Kuro and Kenma eating normal meals, Taiga and Daiki getting piles of cheeseburgers and teriyaki burgers, respectively. Himuro and Atushi getting two burgers and a fry a piece. Once they were done eating he and Kenma left waving goodbye to the other four on their way out. They took the train back to their apartment building, took the elevator up to the third floor and walked in the entry way was clean like most of the apartment. In the living room was Kenma’s ‘game station.’ Aka where he tested games for work. A big screen tv and a couch.   
The kitchen was not huge, but it held everything they needed for the two of them, the basics as it were.

Kuro could cook basic food as could Kenma, but both often would forget to get things ready or not have time what with work, so they ate fast food often. They each had their own bedrooms that included a bathroom, walk in closest and a small room in the back of that they could build their nests in and lock from the inside. Taking off their shoes they both went to the couch and Kuro knew the Subject of Tsukishima was about to be brought up again. He sighed internally. The man had only gotten better looking since he last saw him, and his scent still made him flustered. He had to admit it to himself at least. He had never truly gotten over his feelings for the younger alpha. 

“I can see the gears turning. Kuro.” Kenma said bluntly causing him to blink back to the present time. “You still like him.” 

Kuro made a noise he hoped was non-comital but knew that his best friend knew better. Perks of having known each other all their lives. He just gave in and stretched out on the couch, so his head rested in Kenma’s lap while his friend played on his hand held above his head. 

“Yeah.” He admitted “Kitten, it hurts to see him, but I also really want to.” 

“Message him” was his only response 

Kuro hesitated then wrote out a short message to the blonde in glasses.   
\- Hey, I wanted to let you know Kenma and I got home safe and say thanks again. Hope to see you again. 

He hit send before he could rethink it and sighed. A ping caught him off guard as he had not expected a reply so quickly.   
\- Good. I hope he is calmer now. Yamaguchi says hello and wishes to get together soon. When would be acceptable? 

\- Tsukki whenever you can though I must work next Thursday and Friday with Himuro-san and Kenma has a new game to test. 

\- Wednesday @3:00? Then we could meet up after Yamaguchi gets off work for the day. 

\- Sounds good. 

\- Later


	4. Yamaguchi and up coming plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we check in with Yamaguchi and see plans get set in motion for many of our favorite people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a Bata reader and as such only use the word correct feature to check my spelling. I type up my chapters in word and then copy and paste them here. If you read this please leave me a message with what you think so far.

Work could be boring sometimes Yamaguchi Tadashi thought as he finished up for the day. The shop had not been terribly busy today. They sold books of all kinds, but he knew they made most of their money from college students looking for secondhand books since they were cheaper. The shop was not large, but it had a small reading nook in the back where people occasionally sat to read. He cleaned up anything left by the days customers while he had been there before telling his boss he was heading out. The older beta male waved him off saying he would see him tomorrow at seven. 

He pulled on his army-green coat and after making sure he had everything left the shop. Once he was on the trolly he checked his phone for messages, he had two. One from Hinata about some big volleyball event; the other from Tsukki that read- I saw Kenma and Kuro today. Just one sentence but it was enough to make his heart skip a beat and his inner beast rumble. He wished he had seen them too. 

Kozume Kenma had been a year a head of them at their rival school Nekoma. He had caught him by surprise the other boy was not extremely out going, he was always on his games unless he was on the court and then he was the one coming up with the plans. Kenma was a setter and good at it despite not being the most active person. His cat like eyes gleamed when he was happy or just enjoying himself. 

He was in many ways the opposite of Yamaguchi being quiet most of the time, trying to stay out of the spotlight but he made Yamaguchi’s heartbeat faster and made him nervous. He began to crush on the older male in his second year and Kenma’s third. He could never bring himself to say anything though. He stopped by a store the block before the house that the pack currently lived in was on and got some extra snacks for later in the evening. The house was not huge, but it had enough room for those living there now. Each couple had their own room while he and Tsukki shared a room as the only unmated alphas. 

The group of them pooled money into a pack account as well as having individual smaller accounts where they kept money for themselves. Most of the time the pack bond was not loud in his head as it was only pulled on when someone was in trouble or upset. Though sometimes other emotions could come through as well. When he opened the door, it was to Suga sitting in the living room grading papers with his red pen, Daichi next to him with his own work. There was a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen and when he entered he found Yuu and Chikara fixing curry for dinner. He smiled as he put the snacks away and headed to the room to change and shower. 

Just as he was pulling his shirt down over his head the door opened and shut again letting him know Tsukki must be home. When he looked over he saw his taller friend had flopped down on his bed a hand over his eyes. Oh, he knew that look, he only ever saw it after they had spent time with Kuro and Kenma. He sat down next to his best friend who looked up at him golden-brown eyes a mix of emotions. 

“What happened?” he asked 

A few minutes later and he wanted to find and throttle whoever that man had been. He was confused over the new commers Tsukki had talked about wondering who they were and how long they had known the smaller bottle blonde. He was about to ask for more information when Tsukki’s phone sounded. 

“It’s Kuro he says they made it home safe.” The tsk was not made but Yamaguchi still heard it. 

“Hey Tsukki, ask if we can meet up soon.” He requested of his friend. A few minutes and messages later they had a plan to meet up on Wednesday at three. 

The smile on his face did not go unnoticed at dinner that night and surprisingly it was Kageyama who brought it up. Yamaguchi just said it had been a good day. Tsukki who had put on his normal expression again was not questioned but smiled slightly at him. 

“How was your day Kei?” Suga added as he cut into the conversation. 

“Normal I had to record a new song with one of the talents and then go over the other options for their new cd.” He replied not mentioning his run in at the end of the day. 

“Sounds like it’s a lot of work.” The smile never left Suga’s face as he continued. “I’m glad you enjoy it.” 

Everyone in the pack had a job and most of them enjoyed them. Noya worked at a coffee shop, Ryu at a department store as security, Chikara was front desk at a local hotel. It still surprised him that Kageyama was in advertising and that Asahi was a lawyer for a firm downtown. Hinata was a delivery boy using his bike to take orders all over the city.

Kei could admit to himself at least that they were more of a family then anything at this point, siblings it seemed. 

Talk returned to how everyone’s day had been for a few minutes then changed to the upcoming volleyball event that Hinata wanted them to go to. Apparently lots of teams would be playing in a round robin style tournament just for fun at the local college and it was open to the public as well. The whole table seemed eager to play and it was agreed that they would go. 

Unbeknownst to the across the city Oikawa was on the phone with Bokuto and Akaashi discussing the same thing. As their teams had all split up during the last few years and they still hung out they were talking about possibly going as well. The thing was that they did not have the right players even if they got Tetsuro and Kenma to go. 

Haiba Lev was excited he had seen signs about a volleyball event that was open to the public. He and Mori really missed playing and he was hopeful that they might find people looking for more players if they went. Mori was in his last year while he still had two more years to go. 

Satori sighed as he reread his class notes yet again. Wakatoshi was not currently in town as he was busy training. He could feel the itch to move and really wanted to play again but between classes and not having his alpha around he was unsure if it was a good idea. Just as he was about to leave the library a shorter omega with auburn hair came in along with a tall alpha with silver hair. At first they did not seem to notice him but ass they passed his table the omega stopped and caught his eyes. 

“You’re Tendo Satori right?” 

“I’m Satori.” He answered “You were with Nekoma right? The libero?” 

The male nodded in agreement. “What are you studying?” he asked sitting down.

They talked for a while learning that they were each in different courses of study. He also learned that these two were mated. Lev the silver haired green eyes giant of an alpha was younger than both he and the former libero. They also seemed to be interested in going to the volleyball event. The three of them agreed to meet up at the gym on Saturday for it before heading out. When Satori entered the small apartment he and Waka had rented out it was empty as he knew it would be. The show rack empty and waiting. He took off his shoes and headed on into the living room. He put his books down and ran a hand through his red hair before heading to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. Not in the mood for anything fancy he just made a grilled cheese and chicken soup. After eating he cleaned up the kitchen and took a shower. Satori had an associate degree already but had decided he wanted more. He went back for his bachelor’s degree in language arts. He wanted to write. He was not sure if it would be as a reporter or as an author for books, but he wanted to write. When he was dressed for the night in his favorite pajamas he curled up in their bed that still smelled like Wakatoshi. 

Mean while Wakatoshi was getting ready to sleep in the dorm of the team building. He had a pillowcase that had been scented by Satori that he held close to his nose as he drifted off. The next morning found him waking up with an ache in his heart and he knew he needed to go visit his mate. After practice for the day had finished he asked his coach for the okay to go visit. Being mated he was afforded more time to visit then most as they had their cycle to deal with even though both used suppressant during the volleyball season, sometimes they were not fully affective. Doctors had said nothing was wrong with them and that it was probably due to their individual make up that sometimes the heat or rut was just to strong. He got the okay to go for a week and he would leave on Friday to arrive by Saturday afternoon.


	5. A day with Kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Kise on a rare day off. He makes a new friend, and runs into a few slightly older ones. Or the Basketball player of the Iwatobi pack meets the blonde model of the generation of Miracles.

Kise Ryota was bored. It was his day off. Everyone else had to work though. He pouted. Kuroko-chi was at the kindergarten. Midorima-chi was doing his final year as more or less an intern doctor. Aomine-chi was at the police station. Takao-chi was currently asleep as he worked nights at the hospital currently. Furihata-chi was doing his student teaching at the local elementary school. Akashi-chi was at his office. 

The house was mostly empty and he knew Himuro-chi and Murasakibara-chi would be back around noon for lunch but then they had to leave again and Kagami-chi was at his restaurant until around nine when it closed only taking a break long enough to grab something to eat. 

He had already done all his laundry and Kuroko-chi’s. pulled out food to thaw for dinner, cleaned up their room and the living room. He did not want to watch tv or read and so with a note to everyone to let them know he put on his shoes and left. He walked around town for a bit and found himself watching as a shorter omega with salmon colored hair and bright purple eyes taught a group of younger kids how to play basketball. His palms itched to hold a ball again. When the other male finished his lesson, he looked over and smiled. Kise smiled back thinking that this guy reminded him of himself. A minute later the other guy was headed his way the ball in his hands.

“hey, you play.” He asked as he came to a stop in front of him. 

“Yeah.” The smile he sent the others way was incredibly happy. 

“Wanna play a round? I have some time.” The purple eyed male asked holding out the ball. 

Kise took it and the two of them walked back toward the court. “I’m Kise by the way.” 

“Kisumi.” Was his answer. 

Two rounds later they were both sitting on a bench just talking. It had been fun and while not like high school Kise found he enjoyed this more. 

“Where you from?” Kisumi asked 

“Tokyo originally.” He replied “You?”

“Iwatobi.” A small sigh escapes his lips. “it’s on the coast.” He moved his hair slightly revealing his claiming mark. 

“Does your Alpha play too?” Kise asked 

Kisumi laughed shaking his head in the negative. “Makoto is more into swimming; we meet originally in middle school out of our group of friends I’m the only non-swimmer.” Purple eyes sparkled with memory. 

“Ah.” Kise said “Would you ever model?” he asked thinking Kisumi might be good for an upcoming job Himuro had messaged about. 

Kisumi blushed bright red. “I don’t know. I’d have to ask Mako and I don’t really think I’m model material.” 

“Eh. Do not say that. You’re cute Kisumi-chi!” Kise all but wailed catching the attention of a passing couple. 

“Kise! Kisumi!” the call startled both the sitting omega’s who looked up at the familiar blonde with pink eyes and his mate. 

“Nagisa-chi.” Kise called at the same time Kisumi called out “Nagisa-chan.” Then they both seemed to realize they both knew him and broke down laughing. Nagisa cocked his head in confusion as rei just nodded as usual. After a minute of just laughter Nagisa broke in again. 

“How do you two know each other?” 

Kise wiped away a tear from how hard he had been laughing before answering that they had meet just today here at the court and played one-on-one. 

“oh, right Kise was one of the generation of miracles in high school.” Nagisa said excitedly “How could I have forgot to introduce you guys.” He pouted slightly and Rei huffed holding him close. Rei barely had time to let go before his omega was wrapped in the arms of the other two who were letting out calming scents. 

Rei stood guard while the three huddled in a group hug until he saw Makoto headed his way, headphones on and talking to someone on a call. His guess would be Haruka-san. 

“We’ll be home soon Haru.” Makoto said waving at Rei before hanging up his phone. They made their way back to the three omegas. Kise seemed to stiffen a little at the new scent but he relaxed when his two friends seemed happy and nearly laughed when Kisumi through himself in the new Alpha’s arms. 

“Makoto, this is Kise. Kise this is my mate Makoto.” The smile on his face was contagious and Kise returned it in kind. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Kisumi can I get your number? It’s getting kind of late and I should head home.” His golden eyes shone in the fading light. 

Just as Kisumi was handing it back his phone started playing immortals by fallout boy. He chocked off a laugh at the looks around him as he answered it. “Takao-chi, Yes I’m on my way now. NO, you don’t need to find me!” he waved goodbye to his new friend and his not so new friends leaving while still listening to Takao going on about this and that. 

When he got home he could hear arguing in the kitchen were Kagami and Himuro were cooking. Mura and Aomine were crashed on two of the couches glaring at the tv screen where a basketball game was playing. Takao was sitting on the floor in front of the chair Midorima was reading in with his lucky item for the day a small teddy bear sitting next to him on the end table. Furihata was seated at the table with his laptop open to a blog he loved to read. 

“Welcome back Ryota.” An authoritative voice spoke from off to the side as Akashi came out of one of the hallways. 

He was about to answer when he felt two arms close around his waist and caught his favorite scent. Ah Kuroko-chi was home after all. He nods to Akashi before he is looking down at his mate. Yeah this he though happily, this was Home.


	6. A day with Ai

Ai sighed he was not sure why he had agreed to going shopping with Suga and his packmates. Omega he may be, but shopping was not his favorite pass time. Occasionally he would let Nagisa drag him out simply because fighting Nagisa was like kicking a puppy he even did the puppy eyes, but that was a long time ago. 

Today it was him, Suga, Hinata, Noya and Chikara. Suga had decided that he wanted to go shopping and drag all his omega packmates and Ai along because he wanted to dress them up. According to Chikara they used to go shopping a lot in high school just for that reason alone. Hinata just laughed and said he enjoyed it. He had always been the type to wear simple clothes. He did not mind the occasional dress if he had a reason to wear it but preferred pants. 

Suga found a suit that he liked a lot and made him try it on. It had a pencil skirt which surprised him and a pair of pants as options for the bottom. He liked both. The suit was blue-pin strip with golden accents throughout. The jacket was a two-button closure and ended at his hips with sleeves that ended at his wrists. 

Suga smiled at him happily. Chikara blinked then gave him a thumbs up. Noya and Hinata whistled and cheered. Ai blushed but could not help smiling as well. 

“That looks great on you.” One of the store workers said as she walked by. Then she handed him a small gold bracelet with a charm on it. “this would look good with it.” 

Ai smiled. In the end he spent the money to buy the suit and bracelet. Suga bought a sundress that reached his knees and a pair of sandals that laced up to his knees. Noya did not find anything he wanted to buy. Hinata bought himself two new blankets for nesting. Chikara bought a single tee shirt with a puppy on it. 

They went to lunch at a small café not far away from the college that he attended and he nearly dropped his bags when he was tackled to the ground by a hyper active orange-red haired boy with bright eyes calling out for his “Ai-Senpai!!” He blinked up at the group who all looked to be somewhere between worried or laughing and then at the young man still laying on top of him. 

“Momo, what are you doing here?” He had not seen the boy in at least a year. The swim team had not gotten together in a while with all of them having moved on to other things and in some cases places after high school. 

“Visiting Ni-san he is so busy I had to come here.” The boy said 

Hinata giggled to himself as Ai got up pushing the new arrival off him as well. Ai shot him a look but just smiled slightly as he shook his head. “Momo, this is Suga, Noya, Chikara and Hinata.” 

Thirty minutes later he said goodbye and headed off to meet his brother at his apartment. Ai sighed softly with an exasperated smile. 

“He always like that?” Suga asked with a smile.

“He was always kind of hyper. He is a beta, but his attitude can come off as more omega sometimes. His older brother was my swim captain in my first year, that’s how we meet.” His eyes popped up to meet Suga’s with a smile. “once upon a time he was one of my best friends.” 

Ai could tell that Suga wanted to ask what happened, but his new friend knew not to push him, and he was grateful for that. Momo had not actually done anything, time just separated them as the younger was still in high school and Ai was no longer living in the same place and was in college now. Secretly he had wondered if Momo ever thought about dating, while Ai would admit to himself at least he had always been attracted to Sousuke, he also could admit that he was attracted to Momo when he was in High school. 

He had known then though that the Beta was not attracted to him in anyway. Momo had not been subtle in his flirting with Gou-chan and while it was cute to see him acting like a little puppy it was also annoying because he would ignore everyone and everything else when she was around until someone either yelled at him or smacked him in the arm to get his attention. Both Mikoshiba brothers were like that he thought with a silent laugh. 

“Ai-chan!” the call of his name woke him from his thoughts, and he looked over at Noya who had joined them at the table his eyes squinted in concern. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I got lost in thought that is all. Sorry what’s next?” he asked as the other two joined them sitting on either side of him. Hinata leaning into his shoulder and releasing comforting scents. He had not even released he had been letting off a sad scent until the others whined at him getting as close as they could trying to make him feel better. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize..” he murmured “It was so unexpected, and he made me think about someone I really miss.” Ai looked down sadly “But I promise I’ll be alright.” 

A few minutes later they found themselves laying on the grass at a local park just basking in the sun. Ai curled up unconsciously closer to Suga and Chikara while Noya and Hinata curled around one resting his head on his legs the other on his stomach. Chikara was close to Suga’s back with his arm thrown over the other boy to curl his fingers around Ai’s. This was nice Ai thought. It had been a while since he had spent any time in contact with others like this and he honestly was beginning to feel slightly touch starved. Something he was sure Suga had picked up before. 

“Chikara?” a voice questioned gently pulling him back to wakefulness along with the others. The omega looked up meeting the eyes of an alpha Ai had not met yet. The man gave a small smile “Hi sleepy head, what’s this then?” Chikara whined slightly as he blinked once more before sitting up. 

“Ryu.” He mumbled “Bonding.” He pulled on their still clasped hands lifting them up. “Ai-chan, Ryu my alpha.” 

Ai blinked. The man was the same basic height as Chikara his eyes dark, hair shaved. His smile was nice, but he seemed slightly off. 

“Bro! You woke us! Not fair!” Noya whined at the man. 

“Sorry Yuu but Daichi wants everyone home and since none of you were answering your phones we went looking.” He apologized but made it a point to emphasize that they had not answered a call and had worried all the alphas. That Ai thought explained the off-putting vibes. 

“I’ll call Daichi and talk to him.” Suga said moving out of our little pile. Hinata groaned sitting up to dial a number on his phone as well. 

The sun was setting lower, so Ai knew they had fallen asleep some time ago. He let go of Chikara’s hand causing the other omega to glance his way, but he just smiled at him. “Thanks.” Ai said, “I should probably head back.” 

“Nah, Daichi said you can come over for dinner.” Suga smiles slipping his arms around his shoulders as Noya and Hinata both cheered and Chikara who was now in his alpha’s arms smiled happily. As they walked back toward the house of the Karasuno pack Ai thought back to his swim team and his “Pack” he missed them, and it had been a bit since he had seen them. They never formed an actual pack, but they might as well have been with how close they had been. 

Rin and Haru were mated so Rin had become part of the Iwatobi pack which was a pack in the sense that they had the bond. Sousuke had not talked to him since he had graduated and the Mikoshiba brothers had both drifted as life changed. He felt his mind drifting back to sadness and instead tried to focus on the guys who refused to let him go currently. Noya had his arm threaded through his so their elbows were locked. Hinata was jumping around talking about hitting tosses and laughing each time Suga scolded him for being to loud. Chikara had one hand in his alphas the other in his pocket. These people were his friends, and he was so grateful to whoever decided to put Suga and Daichi in the same school as he was.


	7. Takao -Akaashi

Takao had first meet Akaashi Keiji when the slightly younger boy began his study at the hospital. He had been very shy at first but over time they had started to talk more. Shintaro and Takao spent lunch together everyday with plans to later meet up with some of the other miracles. Two days after having meet his fellow nurse Takao had seen him with another younger doctor who was also doing his study. 

“Keiji-chan!” Takao called out as he walked closer to the other boy. 

Dark eyes blinked up at him for a second before his face morphed into a small smile. “Hello Takao-san.” he said the doctor next to him looked up confused. “This is Rei, we meet in college.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Rei said softly.

A few minutes later Shintaro also showed up. The group of four sat around the table talking about their experiences in medical classes. Keiji found it funny that they had all been involved in sports in high school. He also was surprised when he found out that Takao and Shintaro were in fact a mated pair. 

“So, are you in a pack?” Keiji asked before he ate his fruit. 

They smiled and explained that yes they were part of a pack which was made up of the generation of miracles and their mates. 

“The miracles all do something different, it’s amazing that we all get along as well as we do now when we were at each other’s throats on the basketball court in high school.” Takao laughed afterwards.   
Rei did not say anything just listening to us as we talked. Keiji said that he had a similar experience about being on a court only it was volleyball not basketball. 

“I’m not part of a pack, but I am mated. Kou and I have been together since high school.” 

They finished off their lunches before going back to work. Rei went back to his rounds with another doctor while both Keiji and Takao went to their nurses’ station where they were given their new orders for the time being. 

Later after they clocked out for the day Keiji picked up his phone and called Kou. “Hey, when are you going to be off work?” he asked snaping his eyes around the room as he packed up all his stuff.   
“I’m off right now, I can meet you at that restaurant you wanted to try if you’re up for it.” He said with a laugh. 

“That would be good.” Keiji said “I’ll see you soon, love you.” He hung up.

“Got plans?” Takao asked as he was packing up his stuff as well, his sharp eyes catching the small smile flirting from his mouth.

Keiji nodded “Meeting my mate at a new restaurant.” He answered

Takao just laughed. “Enjoy it.” He said as he walked off to meet his Shin-chan. 

Keiji took the bus to a stop close to the restaurant that they had agreed to meet up at. He found Kou waiting outside his grey hair beginning to droop from the heat of the day. He was meet with Kou’s beautiful eyes. 

Keiji fell into his alpha’s arms with a small sigh and they were simply happy to be together. A few minutes later they made their way into the restaurant, they were seated in a booth by the door. The menu seemed to be mostly Italian but also a few common things like Burgers. They both ordered pasta dishes and garlic bread. They got tea to drink neither being big on soda. They had also ordered salad for a starter and just as it had been placed down on their table the door opened to the outside letting in two more customers. One with black hair cut short while the other had longer green hair pulled back into a ponytail and glasses. Sharp eyes meet his and Keiji nearly laughed at the look on the two men’s faces when they noticed him. 

“Yo.” Takao said as they headed over to him. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked looking up at them. 

“Meeting Kagami.” The green haired man replied with his own look.

“Yo Keiji who’s this?” Kou asked nodding over at them.

“Kou, this is Takao and his Mate Midorima, I work with them at the hospital. Takao is a nurse with me and Midorima is a doctor.” Keiji replied as he smiled. 

“I’ll see you at work on Monday.” Takao says as they head past them to another table. 

They get their food, eat and chat. They spent the entire time enjoying the place. Part way through their diner he saw a man with blood red hair come out of the kitchen. This man walked up to the table were Takao and Shintaro had sat down. The server asked if they wanted desert and they ordered ice cream and made plans to meet up with some of the others from high school. 

“Oikawa called earlier and wanted to know if we wanted to go to this volleyball meet up coming up.” Kou told him as they waited. 

“Oh, that actually sounds like fun.” Keiji said as they began eating the ice cream that had finally been brought by them. As the date ended they smiled at each other and walked out after paying the bill.   
“Wait!” A call caught his attention and Keiji stopped looking back to see his friend from work and the two he had been with inside. 

“What’s up Takao?” he asked

“I wanted you to meet Kagami. Kagami this is Akaashi Keiji and his mate.” Takao explained with a smile. 

“Nice to meet you.” He spoke 

“Sorry about him, I think he is prouder of that restaurant then I am and its mine.” The red-haired taller omega said with a smile at them. 

“Wait, what?” Bokuto questioned looking up in surprise. Keiji blinked at him. Before either of them could say anything else another voice called out cutting into their space. 

“Hey Bakagami!” they looked up seeing a man with short blue hair more of a navy color though with matching eyes heading their way.

“What Ahomine!” he called out even though he was smiling as he did so. Instead of replying with words the other man just pulled the red head into his arms and kissed him quickly with passion. 

“Daiki!” Shintaro yelped at him causing the two to break up, said man gave a low growl in his throat. 

The red head slapped him on his arm it caused the man to stop his blue eyes meeting red. “Sorry.”

“What the hell has gotten into you?” it was Takao who asked 

“there was a bad case today and my instincts are on high alert.” He explained. 

“What happened?” Kou asked as he held Keiji close. 

“An unmated omega was attacked downtown. She is fine now and the mad was caught but it still got to me and my partner called his mate as soon as we got back to the station to check on him.” Daiki replied 

The three couples were standing around not far from the entrance to the restaurant it was getting late and they watched everyone leaving the building and they all said goodbye as they went their own ways to their homes.


	8. sousuke

Sousuke bit his lips in irritation as he made his way back to his apartment. He was on high alert after their day. A young omega who was not bonded had been attacked in the downtown area and while she was okay it had struck all of them hard. While he was not mated, Sousuke was sure he knew who he was meant to be with, but he did not want to assume anything and cause the other man to be hurt. 

Everything he thinks about his first sight looking at the girl who had blue eyes all he saw was another pair of blue eyes and shimmering silver hair framing them. He thought of Ai. 

He had not seen the younger omega in going on three years. He did not want to give in to the urge to call anyone he knew who could check in on the man. Right now, though his entire being was itching to find him and hold him close. He could admit it to himself that he missed the younger man. He also missed his other friends those that would have been the closest thing he had ever had to a pack other than his family. 

That was a common thing in high schools here in Japan he knows people were only just getting used to having their secondary genders at that point and they would often be closer to certain people forming a semi “Pack” that they depended on. Sousuke only really stayed in contact with Rin. He did not mean to let them all just slip away but with life the way it had taken after he graduated it had happened. His parents had moved away from Iwatobi and into the city. He had gone through his surgery for his shoulder and eventually decided to go through the police academy and join the cops. He and Rin had gone through it together and had gone to the same station after that. They had met another recruit named Daiki Aomine who was at first slightly with drawn but over time had become a friend. He had become even happier when the omega he had been in love with since high school came back to Japan. 

He kept his eyes scanning the crowds as he walked. People were going about there days unaware of anything that had happened earlier in the day. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a flash of silver hair and his heart skipped a beat before he caught a whiff of a different scent then the one he was longing to find. 

He finally found himself outside of his apartment building. It was not a huge building by any means being only a three-story building with twenty-five apartments in total. He had meet most of his neighbors at one time or another. He took the stairs up to his apartment on the second floor. It was a nice size one-bedroom apartment with a large bathroom and kitchen big enough to fit at least two people in it. He slumped against the door after closing it and sighed. 

“Ai where are you?” he whispered to himself.


	9. volley ball meetup

The college gym was overflowing with people wanting to play volleyball. Hinata was the first one into the gym followed closely by Noya. They saw lots of people that they had never seen before so they thought it might have been new to the sport.

“Shouyo! Yuu!” Suga called reining in the two younger omegas who came back as they had been called. Suga sighed to himself. It was not that he was annoyed that the rest of the group just listened to him, but he did not really understand why. He supposed it was just the way the pack worked. They had all decided that he and Daichi were the heads. 

“This place is so busy.” Asahi said softly as they all found the sign in table and Daichi signed in the team. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were both looking around at the busy people and the loud talking, laughing and even screaming. 

“Ho-Ho.” A loud voice said as a familiar alpha and omega pair came into view. “It’s Tsukki and Yams!” Bokuto called out Happily before he was grabbed by his mate to keep him from attacking the two younger alphas. 

“Nice to see you.” Akaashi said slightly bowing down to them. 

“Keiji, Koutaro.” Tsukishima said when he meets their eyes. After playing against them for those years in high school a comfortable friendship had formed, and they were extremely glad for it. 

“Daichi, Suga, Bokuto and Akaashi are here!” Yamaguchi called catching the attention of not only the heads but also the rest of the pack. Hinata jumped up and down screeching about how much fun this day was going to be. A few minutes later he spotted someone and had taken off after it. Kageyama not far behind. 

Satori waited outside the gym for Yaku and Lev who he had agreed to meet up with to play. He had seen some others he recognized from college and even high school. He was here but his whole body was on edge tingling all over. He knew in the next few days he would go into heat. His mind was still there but he kept thinking about Wakatoshi and wishing he were here. 

“Satori.” He looked down and found the omega who had off color eyes he looked around finding the to tall alpha not far away from them talking to an alpha did not know excitedly talking about the games. “morning.” He said as he looked back at him. 

“Wanna see if we can find some more people to play with?” he asked

Satori nodded his head and they walked over to Lev. Green eyes snapped to attention when he caught the scent of his mate getting closer to his side. “Mori, this is one of my classmates, he wants to learn how to play, can he play with us?” the alpha asked 

Satori’s eyes narrowed as caught a repugnant smell coming from somewhere to his right and he moved closer to the wall putting his back against it catching the eye of the other omega as he did so. Mori moved closer to him just as Lev and his friend caught the unwelcome scent wafting toward them as a man with bleached blonde hair and pierced ears came into view. Satori had not seen the man in ages, but he knew him. Oh, he knew him alright back in high school. 

Satori dropped his head to the side and showed off his mate mark. He whimpered. Lev and the other Alpha had heard and took up positions in front of them.

“If it isn’t Satori, the mistake.” His voice had not changed at all and it took him back to that day in the library. “What are you doing here.” 

Lev growled “Back off!” 

“I’m not talking to you!” he snapped back. “Stay out of it!” 

“You need to leave! You are not welcome here!” he hissed as his friend growled 

The people around them were noticing what was going on. Satori whimpered again as he closed his eyes against the tears that were starting to well up. 

“Hey Satori, listen to me.” He knew that voice the former Nekoma Libero was talking to him. “You’re okay, we’re here.” He felt his hand on his arm and it felt like something was burning at it touched.  
The other tried to reach past Lev and his friend but before he could he was pulled away with his arms getting held back by two new arrivals. By this point Satori could hear but he did not always know who it was. It was cold, so cold. The pressure was overwhelming, and he slipped down the wall. He heard screaming but no actual words. 

“God Damnit!” Mori screeched as he curled himself around the larger omega. When he noticed the commotion had drawn other familiar faces he trilled in distress. He was soon joined by Suga, Hinata and the other omegas trying to bring Satori back to them. 

The Alpha’s and the people who where in charge of the event had pulled the man out of the building banning him from entering again. Lev had found Satori’s phone and called Wakatoshi as well. Only a few minutes later the Alpha had shown up pulling Satori into his arms and sending out reassuring waves from his bond into his mate. Satori twitched as he began to resurface, sounds coming through clearer and warmth returning to his limbs. He could smell waka and sighed thinking someone must have gone to get something of his from the apartment. 

“Come on Tori open your eyes.” The voice caught him of guard, and he opened his eyes locking them with those of his mate. 

“Waka!” he nuzzled his face into his neck and purred as the scent calmed him down. 

“is he alright?” Mori asked sitting down next to them. 

Satori trilled softly, looking over at his new friend and reaching out a hand. “Thank you.” 

“I’m glad you seem to be alright.” Suga said as he joined them. “What are you planning to do now.” 

“I’m going to take Satori home now.” Wakatoshi said very confidently as they all stood up. 

“Get some rest Satori. We will check in on you later.” Mori said with a smaller smile. 

Once they had seen Wakatoshi and Satori out of the building Lev and Yuki (Lev’s friend) went in search of others to play with. Lev was the one to point out they knew Kuro and Kenma were there and could ask them. 

As soon as they saw Kenma again Lev called out asking if they could play together. Kenma nodded his head toward the others he was with surprising them. Oikawa, Iwazumi, Bokuto and Akaashi rounded out the group. This group was setter heavy however Yaku knew that Akaashi could play other positions and so could Oikawa. 

A few hours later they had played multiple games against other groups and were standing on the opposites side of the court from the old Kurasano team. They got into the game very quickly losing themselves in the somewhat crazy familiar and exciting game. 

“Lev! Pay attention!” Yaku called trying to snap his mate out the trance they had all seemed to be in. Lev snapped back to reality but he also kept playing his emerald green eyes sparkling with excitement and passion. The entirety of their team was really involved in the game. It did not take long before they had gone through two sets and were tied. As to who won the third one it ended with the old Kurasano team winning. 

After their game, the group made their way to the park just past the college some of the group split off to buy snacks going to the bathroom or to make calls. 

“We should do this more often.” Oikawa said talking to Suga and Daichi. 

“Yes it was fun.” Suga agreed just as Yaku joined them. 

“Even if we don’t play volleyball every time, getting together would be nice.” The smaller omega said his off-color brown eyes sparking with laughter. 

Lev, Hinata, Noya and Tanaka had taken to running around the park chasing each other. Kageyama, Chikara and Kenma were sitting on the benches of the gazebo. Kou, Kuro and Akaashi were standing around said gazebo just talking. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were sitting on the grass while listening to music and softly whispering back and forth occasionally eyeing Kuro and Kenma. 

“Yaku?” Daichi said catching his eyes as he did. “Can you check on Satori?” 

The former libero nodded pulling his phone from his pocket and pulled up his contact information. He created a text. 

To Satori  
Hi, its Yaku I just wanted to check on you and see if you were feeling any better.  
He sent it and they talked as they waited on the reply it was a good ten minutes before it came through. 

To Yaku  
This is Wakatoshi, Satori has gone into heat, but he is better about the incident earlier, thank you again for helping and trying to protect my mate.  
Yaku showed his phone to his friends and smiled when Hinata and Noya both yelled happily at finding out the other male was doing better.


	10. swimmers meet volleyball

“Kuro!” the shout caught all the groups attention just before a blonde blur knocked the taller omega off his feet. Kenma looked up from his game and after putting it in his pocket he walked around the others and poked the blonde blur. 

“Nagisa.” He said softly.

“Kenma!” he almost screeched turning around to the shorter omega, pulling him into a hug. Kenma hissed slightly at the contact causing him to let go. 

“Who are you?” it was Lev who asked looking down at the three of them, after having come over to investigate the loud yelling and then Kenma’s hissing. 

“My name is Nagisa. I work with Kuro!” he replied his pink eyes bright. 

“Nagisa what the hell!” a voice called out as a group of men came around the corner of the entrance of the park. 

Suga and Yaku both raised an eyebrow at the group in confusion. The couples were obvious to those looking for it and even for those who might not be. A tall male with red glasses had gone straight to the blonde pulling him up off Kuro. A red head with sharp looking eyes and even sharp looking eyes and even sharper looking teeth that showed in a smile stood next to a male with black hair and blue eyes. Rounding out the group where a male with brown hair and green eyes and a male with salmon colored hair and purple eyes. 

“Rei it’s Kuro!” Nagisa whined at the male who had pulled him up. 

“I can see that.” He replied with a straight face. “Hello Kuro-san.” 

Kuro raised an eyebrow and answered, “Hello Rei-san.” Kenma had moved behind him once he stood up and was eyeing the group with unease. 

“Kenma it’s good to see you.” Rei said he got a nod in return. 

“Kuro?” Daichi questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“Sorry guys, this is Nagisa and his mate Rei. I work with Nagisa.” Kuro introduced. 

“Right, you haven’t meet everyone yet.” Nagisa said excitedly “The red head is Rin-chan next to him is mate Haru-chan then Mako-chan and his mate Kisumi-Chan.” 

Each of the males nodded as their name was called. Kuro returned the favor and introduced the rest of his friends. Kuro and Nagisa tried their hands at asking some of the omegas if they would like to model for the up coming shoot. In the end Kisumi, Suga, Oikawa and Akaashi all had said they would if their mates were okay with it which they were. 

The groups hung out for a little bit just talking and playing mini games. The swimmers knew how to play only the basics due to school, but they seemed to do well enough. Rin got along surprisingly well with Tsukishima who was laughing on and off at the stories he was telling. Yamaguchi would occasionally say something to Haru who was content sitting on the bench by the pond but would answer him easily enough. The omegas made plans to go shopping the next weekend and suga had commented on asking Ai-Chan to go along causing a hush to come over the group.

“Ai-chan?” Nagisa said softly. “Silver hair, blue-green eyes?” his eyes misted over as he described the boy. Rei wrapped his arms around him while Rin just stood stock still his face shocked. 

“You know Ai?” Hinata asked Vibrating with excitement. 

Suga eyed them with a feeling of dread in his stomach. Ai had never talked about his former “Pack”, but he had sensed that there was a deep hurt there and he did not know why or if it were something that they could fix. 

“Aiichiro Nitori, was on the Samezuka swim team with Rin and he slowly distanced himself from us after high school.” The quiet voice of Haru replied “I think he did it because of Sousuke.” 

Noya who had been cuddled up with Asahi by the pond came up then. “No wonder he was so sad.” 

The other Karasuno omegas whimpered slightly and Suga picked up on how Nagisa and even Haru had joined them. 

“I didn’t really know Ai; he wasn’t around as much by the time I got with Makoto, but I think it would be nice to see him.” Kisumi said 

“I’d have to ask him first. I don’t feel right just ambushing him with you guys.” Suga said 

Haru and Nagisa found their way to each other for comfort and Rin seemed to be pulling himself together enough to talk again. “Ai and Sousuke had a flirting thing that never went anywhere in high school. I do not know why. I think that Sousuke might have felt like he wasn’t good enough.” Rin sighed

“Why would he think that?” Iwazumi asked from his spot next to Oikawa who like him had no idea who either of these people were. 

It was Makoto who answered though. “Sousuke was on the swim team too but he had to stop due to his shoulder. He got injured and it caused issues. Sousuke felt like he wasn’t able to take care of a mate and refused to even court anyone.” 

They continued to talk for another hour before they had split up and headed home for the day. Suga exchanged numbers with Nagisa and the others before as well. 

Across town Ai was curled up watching a movie with a bowel of popcorn thinking about how he was missing his old “pack” but was making a new one maybe anyway. Ai had never been part of an actual pack bond but still he helped some day to be. 

Ai woke up to his phone going off the next morning at nine o’clock with out any idea as to when he had fallen asleep. He ran his fingers through his hair as he picked it up.   
“Hello?” he questioned through a yawn. 

“Morning Ai.” Suga’s voice greeted him. 

“Suga it’s nine on a Sunday, why are you up?” he questioned

“Ai do you know a Nagisa Hazuki?” Suga heard Ai’s breath hitch over the phone. “I guess so.” 

Ai nodded before remembering he was on the phone with Suga and he could not see him. “Yes.”

“I meet him and a few others yesterday. I made a Comment about asking you along for a shopping trip and everyone kind of stopped.” 

“Who’s everyone?” Ai said 

“Nagisa, His mate Rei, Rin, Haru, Makoto and Kisumi.” Suga answered

Ai felt the tears falling down his cheeks as the names were said “How?” 

“My friend Kuro from high school works with Nagisa.” Suga replied. “Any way he and Haru want to see you. Kisumi said he would like to get to know you.” 

Ai agreed to meet up with Suga and Daichi to talk about possibly going out with his old friends. He got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, combed his hair, and ate a snack before heading out.   
Twenty minutes after ten he meets them at the mall where Suga had dragged him the last time the omegas went out. 

“Ai.” Daichi called out to him and when he saw the look on the other male’s face pulled him into his arms. Suga ran his fingers through his hair from behind as well. 

“I’m so sorry Ai, I only wanted to see if it was something you might want. I don’t know what happened between you and them but, Hun they miss you too.” 

“Ai whatever you choose to do we are here.” Daichi said

The three of them talked and walked around the mall for hours. In the end he agreed to meet up with the others, but he requested that instead of it being just the omegas that Daichi come along for extra support. He agreed.


	11. the swimmers

Rin messaged Sousuke when they got back to the house. He said they had meet someone who knew Ai and that he was going to college and sad. Sousuke replied with a simple thank you. Nagisa and Haru found one of their photo albums and were seated around the coffee table looking at the pictures from high school where Ai was smiling at them. It had to have been from the last swim meet they had all attended together. It showed the two of teams together. Ai was between Haru and Nagisa, Rei, Makoto, he and Sousuke were standing behind them with smiles on their faces. 

It was the last time Sousuke and Ai had been in the same area at the same time. Rin could remember how Ai’s last smile at the end of the day had been forced and that the silver haired omegas scent had been off but he hadn’t been able to place why at the time. Now he knew it had been sadness and disappointment. 

That had been the day Ai had confessed to Sousuke and Sousuke had said he wasn’t good enough for Ai rejecting the younger boy. Momo had tried to keep up with Ai all day watching his senpai like a hawk. The Beta had always tried to be a good friend and a good roommate. 

That thought had made Rin pause. Momo wasn’t likely to have completely let Ai out of his life even if Ai had tried like crazy. He should ask the younger Mikoshiba if he had heard from the silver haired boy. While the three omegas continued to look through the book, Rin found the last number he had for Momo and called. 

“Hello?” A voice answered with a hint of a yawn as if they had just woken up.

“Momo?” Rin questioned

“Rin-senpai?” the voice said excitedly suddenly wide awake. 

“Yeah, hey Momo. It’s been a while.” If Rin was honest he hadn’t talked to Momo in at least a year. 

“I’m surprised you called Rin-senpai, usually I have to call. What’s wrong? Was someone hurt?” the boy seemed to have calmed down. 

“No one is hurt. At least not Physically. We ran into some new friends today who happen to know Ai.” Rin said slowly still trying to come to terms with that. 

“Ah, you’re looking for Ai-senpai.” Momo said 

“Just wondered if you kept in touch. I’m not going to force Ai to see any of us if he isn’t ready too.” Rin answered the younger. 

“I saw Ai-senpai a while back he was at a café with some other omegas.” Momo said “He wasn’t his old self but he seemed to be enjoying his time with them. We didn’t talk long. I was on my way to see Aniki.” 

Rin almost groaned at that. The older Mikoshiba had been captain his first year at Samezuka and had been annoyingly interested in Gou, a trait both brothers ended up sharing at least for a while. 

“I really wish time hadn’t taken us all apart.” The beta sighed sadly. 

“Yeah, we should fix that.” Rin said with out thinking only to catch the sound of a half sob over the phone. 

“Momo, hey come on we’ll get it fixed. None of us wanted this to happen.” Rin started to panic unkowningly putting everyone else on edge and calling Haru to his side. He felt his phone taken from his hand and heard his mate talking to the beta boy soothingly and making sure to tell him they would meet him tomorrow at the park and too try and get some sleep. 

Rin and Nagisa were cuddled up on the couch. They were both humming softly under their breath. Makoto and Kisumi had retreated to their room for the night with Makoto patting Rin’s arm as they past.   
Two hours later Rin and Haru were cuddled together in their sleep. The night wasn’t long and when the morning came it felt to Rin like he had only lain down a few minutes ago, this was his day off so he was more than willing to go back to sleep but Haru reminded him that they were meeting up with Momo at the park. Everyone in the house ate breakfast and then they headed out. 

Not long after they entered the park Rin and Haru found themselves with an armful of a shaking red haired beta. Nagisa whined slightly and pushed his way into the hug pulling the other boy close. Kisumi tried to stay slightly out of the way he hadn’t been part of that original “pack” so while he knew who Momo was they had never meet. 

After a few minutes of calming down the beta boy Rin had another call to make. This one to Sousuke. He called the other alpha to come meet up with them explaining that Momo was with them and it was time to they fixed the broken bonds they had once held. Momo and Haru were sitting on the ground on a blanket they had brought with them. Nagisa and Rei not far away while they seemed to be slightly arguing over something. Makoto and Kisumi were sitting across from Haru and Momo. Rin was waiting on Sousuke by the entrance to the park his red eyes slowly scanning over the crowd. 

Blue eyes caught his the second he entered the park. He saw Sousuke every day and it still felt like something snapped when they got close. He saw the moment it happened to Sousuke as well. They had never purposefully entered bonds as a pack but there was still some bonds that had formed naturally. When they were close enough golden yellow eyes snapped up to see them. Momo all but jumped to his feet launching himself at the two of them. It was pure luck that they caught him with out falling over in the process. Haru sighed happily from his spot on the blanket at the same time Momo sighed in their arms. They shared a look over his head that said this felt better. They were closer to being whole. Something was still missing but they both knew what or rather who that was. 

The eight of them spent the rest of the day together Kisumi getting to know both Sousuke and Momo while everyone else caught up. They learned that after the last swim met Momo had stopped swimming. He was focusing on his classes taking extra cram classes so he could apply to college in the city. He spent a couple weekends a month up there anyway with his older brother.


	12. the swimmers meet Akashi and Koki

“Look out!” a shout caught them all of guard but gave them enough warning to avoid the incoming basketball. Ironically Kisumi caught it with out much thought. 

“I’m so sorry.” A short brown-haired omega exclaimed as he reached them. “I missed.” 

“Koki!” Another voice interrupted before they could say anything. The man it belonged to was not much taller than the omega his red hair and eyes instantly recognized by Kisumi who felt his mouth fall open. 

“I’m fine Sei.” He said softly. 

“Kisumi?” Makoto called to his mate to bring him back to the moment his green eyes showing worry in them. 

The new arrivals seemed to notice then that the make who had caught their ball was just staring at them. The brunette got down on his knees and snapped his fingers in front of his face. Kisumi blinked, blushed, and said sorry. 

“Honestly, we are pretty used to it.” The red head said laughing slightly. “My name is Akashi Seijuro, and this is my mate Koki.” 

“Kisumi, my mate Makoto and our friends, Haru, Rin, Rei, Nagisa, Sousuke and Momo.” Kisumi replied with a smile. 

“Do you by chance know Kise Ryota?” the red head Akashi asked 

Four of them nodded Nagisa finally figuring out why the two of them looked familiar to him. “You brought Kise-kun to work sometimes.” He said his purple eyes sparkling.

“Yes occasionally we do that. Someone from the pack always makes sure he gets there and back. It annoys him.” Akashi replied with a smirk while Koki sighed. 

“You still act like an emperor sometimes Sei!” he admonished. 

A slightly put out expression settled on the alphas face and Kisumi could not help but laugh slightly causing Koki to join him. 

“I played basketball in school too, but my team never made it past prefectures.” Kisumi said after he had stopped laughing. “I meet Kise at the courts where I was teaching some kids to play.” 

“So, I was right you’re the one he keeps talking about and trying to get Kuroko to meet up with.” Akashi said 

“Sei!” Koki said “Sorry he is right though. Kise really misses playing and we don’t get to often anymore he was really happy to meet you.”

“I liked Kise. It would be nice to see him again.” Kisumi said with a smile. 

“But Kisumi-chan you’ll see him at the photo shoot.” Nagisa reminded 

A ringing phone interrupted them then and Akashi pulled it out of his pocket moving away to answer it. 

‘Is something wrong Daiki?” he questioned 

“Atushi and Taiga want to have a party this Friday, I was volunteered to ask.” The reply came from the other alpha. 

“That’s an odd pair to be wanting the same thing.” Akashi said slightly confused 

“They apparently have some new friends in common it also got Takao started and now he wants to invite some people he works with plus Kise, well you know that whole story.” Daiki explained

“Alright. Tell them I said its okay but no alcohol.” He said smiling to himself he hung up before Daiki could question him more. 

“So, what did Daiki want?” Koki asked as he stood up and waved goodbye to their new friends. 

“Our resident food lovers want to have a party.” He answered and filled his mate in on the plans. 

Koki smiled then went back to shooting hoops. This was likely to be one of the last times he got to do so for a while between being in his last year of college and their news which they have not shared with anyone, yet he knew he would not be up to it much longer. 

When they finished playing he leaned into Akashi as they waited for the car to pick them up. Their hands subconsciously going to his abdomen where their future was growing. Not for the first time he was thankful for everything Kuroko had done to help them get together.


	13. an emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts out as day of modeling is turned into an emotional roll-a-coaster and we get to see how our boys get through things together.

On Thursday Nagisa, Kisumi and Haru meet up with Kise and Kuro at the agency along with Suga, Oikawa and Akaashi. They were a group that one would not expect to see together which made it even funnier when they realized they all knew each other. Part way through the shoot Akaashi’s phone went off and he all but ran to answer it. “Sorry I have to go there is an emergency at the hospital.” Before he could even get out of the room Kise’s phone rang too. 

“Woah Calm down Kazunari! I can’t understand what you are saying.” He said only to have his phone snatched by the pretty and highly frantic Akaashi. 

“Takao!” he snapped and the man on the other end snapped his eyes up expecting to see his friend. “I am running out the door now. Keep Bo out of that room!” he tossed the phone back at Kise and shot a look at Kuro as he left to make sure the man had heard him say Bo. 

“Yo!” Kuro called out getting everyone else’s attention as Akaashi hurried out the door. “If something is going on that has Bo at the hospital I really need to go too. He won’t want to listen to anyone, and I’ll be of help there.” Suga agreed with him stating that as one of the alphas best friends he would be invaluable to them. 

They worked it out with the designer (Himuro) to finish the shoot later and they all headed for the hospital where Akaashi worked. When they got there Kuro and Suga lead the way to where they could see Bokuto pacing around in front of a waiting room. 

“Bro, what happened?” Kuro called causing the owl headed alpha to stop pacing and look up. The sight that greeted them sent shivers through who had known the man for years.   
“Some idiot attacked an omega at the café! He was bleeding so bad Kuro! His silver hair was turning red!” Bokuto cried tears running down his face as he finally collapsed from worry. Kuro and Suga made their way over to him both letting off what they hopped would be calming scents. 

Kise noticed first when Akaashi, Takao and two very tired looking doctors came into view. Nagisa was next as he ran to the doctor wearing red glasses. “What’s going on is the omega okay?” He questioned all three other males flinched slightly at the question. 

“Nagisa you should sit down.” 

“Rei?” he asked as he did so. 

“He is currently stable. We found his id in a pocket. I was just about to call everyone.” The man said 

“NO!” Suga exclaimed looking up, there was only one person with silver hair who would warrant that phone call. “Ai!” he stood and tried to run past them, but Kuro caught him. 

“Damnit!” Rei cursed under his breath. 

“He is stable and will get better it will take time though. No visitors today but you are more then welcome to come see him tomorrow.” Midorima said 

“I’ll call the others Rei-chan.” Nagisa said softly fighting back tears as he did so. Rei walked over to Nagisa and pulled him close. Suga had calmed down enough to call the house phone and it was ringing in his ear. A minute later it clicked as someone picked it up. 

“Hello?” a voice Suga knew to be shoyo said 

“Shoyo is Daichi there?” he asked 

“No, he had a class Suga, is everything okay?” Shoyo could the sadness in his “head” omegas voice. 

“no, can you bring Chika and Noya to the hospital?” he asked 

“The hospital?!” shoyo shouted getting the attention of the others in the house.

“What’s going on?” Suga heard Tadashi ask and Shoyo told him to get the other two omegas. 

“We’ll be there soon Suga-san.” Shoyo said and was about to hand up when a different voice said something. 

“Hey shrimpy, text Kenma will you. Tell him I’ll be late getting home.” 

The phone was hung up after that. Texts were sent to all the members of Kurasano and Iwazumi from Oikawa. Nagisa was on the phone now too. 

“Rin-chan, you guys need to come down to the hospital.” He took a deep breath Suga assumed Rin had asked him why. 

Six hours earlier Ai’s p.o.v

The café was mostly quiet when I arrived. I could see a few regulars who were there at other times I had come here. One such person was the security guard who was standing by the door his hair was oddly shaped like an owl. I smiled at him and went to place my order. 

“I’ll have a slice of apple pie and a large French vanilla cappuccino.” Lite blue eyes took in the people scattered around the tables in the café readjusting the bag hanging off my shoulder.   
I had not been entirely forthcoming with my friends about everything going on in my life right now. There was some alpha who would not leave me alone. He had sent me messages saying he was my future mate and that when he finally got me, I would not be leaving the house. I had reported it to the police and had been told to be careful when I had to go out alone. I had been here many times and found it safe enough. I sat down at my usual table took out my laptop and started typing up my assignment. The bell rand over the door many times as customers came and went. I had just saved my document when the top of my computer was slammed shut on my fingers. I gasped looking up through tears into angry fire red eyes. 

“You little bitch!” the alpha hissed pulling me up out of the seat. “You had to get the police involved huh? Well, it will not matter. If you won’t be mine; then you won’t be anyone’s.” he slammed my head against something hard and all I could feel was pain. My vision blurred, I heard yelling and felt someone catch me as I fell. 

I could hear sirens, but everything seemed to be off in the distance. Thoughts of my friends and family came and went and memories of swim meets with Sousuke and the others flashed through my muddled mind. I closed my eyes against the pain my breathing sharp. 

Sousuke’s p.o.v

The phone rang just as I was getting out the shower. I dried off as quickly as I could and grabbed it off the charger. “Sousuke.” The hitch in the voice on the other end of the line caught me off guard what was going on? Wasn’t Nagisa supposed to be at a shoot today? Why was he obviously crying? 

“What’s wrong Nagisa?” 

“You need to come to the hospital.” That was Rei not Nagisa. 

“What’s going on?” I asked putting them on speaker as I hurriedly dressed. 

“There was an attack earlier today and the victim is a friend. I’ll tell you more when you get here.” Rei said before giving me directions. 

The entire way there my mind kept running through the possibilities. Rin was not hurt he had texted me not long after the call ended saying he would see me there. If Nagisa was their chances were Haru and Kisumi were as well since they had all been together. I had not heard from Makoto but if it had been him hurt it would have been Kisumi to call instead. When I entered the hospital, I found my way to the emergency room where I found a large group of people many of whom I did not know. Nagisa and Kisumi were cuddled up to a few omegas I did not know and one who I knew worked with Nagisa.

A grey-haired alpha was the first to notice me and he said something to the bed headed omega next to him when he did. Slowly everyone started to notice me. I was halfway to them when two hands caught me on either arm or were pulling me back toward the exit. I glanced to each side finding Rin and Makoto. I shrugged them off and followed them. The three of us meet up with rei outside. He looked like he had been through the ringer today. He all but collapsed to the bench closest to him when we got close. My instincts were running high and I wanted to make sure he was alright. I noticed the other two also speed up, so we got to him quickly. 

“Sit down!” he all but barked which was strange coming from Rei as he was usually the calmest of all of us alphas. We all did as he asked though sensing this was important, or he would not be acting this way. “earlier today an omega was brought in after being attacked at a café. He sustained a head injury and a stab wound to the side. I was forced out of the room due to my reaction.” He admitted “he is stable and will heal completely but it will take time. It was touch and go for a while. I was going to call you all but Nagisa showed up before I got the chance.” 

“Rei?” it was Rin who worked up the nerve to ask what I was dreading. “Was its Ai?” 

Rei shuddered but nodded and we all kind of fell apart together. It had been a long time since we had seen Ai and for this to be who we finally got to again was just cruel. I saw red but the presence of the others and the need to make sure Rei was okay helped me calm myself. 

“Rei-chan?” A voice caught us all off guard and I slightly growled. A slight laugh tinged with nerves came from the man with black hair and gunmetal blue eyes. “I just wanted to check on my new friend.”   
Rei sighed “Thanks for everything today Takao.” 

“it’s no problem. Suga and his mate Daichi are refusing to leave. Should I assume none of you will be either?” 

I looked between my friends and looked up at the other man again. “I don’t think any of us is willing to go until we can see Ai.” He nodded and went back inside just as a group of three omegas rushed past and Rei called out. 

“Noya-san.” Catching the attention of the short duel haired colored omega who pulled a protesting orange haired male along with him towards us and a dark-haired omega followed behind. 

“Rei-chan, what’s going on, why is everyone here?” the small male asked

“Suga is okay, but Ai-chan was hurt earlier today.” Rei said and as soon as the name was out of his mouth all three let out sad whines. A fourth person was headed towards us with died blond hair and dark roots that showed. “guys.” He pulled on the orange haired males’ sleeve and was welcomed into a hug. 

“Hey Kenma.” We all headed back into the hospital then and as soon as we were in reach of the grey-haired alpha and the black-haired omega with him the last arrival was instantly pulled into a hug. A taller omega with brown hair was standing off to the side his eyes down cast until he was pulled down to the pile by the male with dyed hair. 

“Kise.” I startled by the sound of a sudden voice from beside me and watched Nagisa’s co-worker throw himself at the slightly shorter baby blue haired male who had appeared out of nowhere. 

It was hours later that a doctor told us Ai was awake and that two of us could visit him at a time. Rei said we should start off with people who Ai was the closest too right now and suggested Suga and Daichi. It stung to know that we were no longer as close as we once had been. Being so close to the others I could feel the old bonds settling and I knew I did not want to lose that again. I would talk to them later about becoming an official pack. 

Others had joined us as the night had gone on an alpha who was mated to the brunette I now recognized and a black-haired omega in scrubs who appeared to be mated to the grey-haired alpha their names I learned were Bokuto and Akaashi, the brunette Oikawa and his mate Iwazumi, they were friends with Suga and Kuro the bed headed omega who worked with Nagisa. The baby blue haired alpha was Kuroko, Kise’s mate. Talk went from how we all knew Ai to sports, to anything we could think of. It had been meant to help us stay positive.

I turned my attention to Rei then noticing how tired he looked. I noticed that Momo had seen it to and realized I had no idea when the Mikoshiba brothers had shown up. Momo sat down on the other end of the bench from rei and guided his head down into his lap to rest. His brother just frowned at it. He knew Rei was happily mated to Nagisa and that Momo wasn't interested in him like that anyway.


	14. Ai's visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a shorter chapter just some of the visitors Ai gets once he is awake..

When I opened my eyes again I was lying in a bed in a white room. I could see bandages on my torso unsure why though, a slow beep caught my attention, and I noticed the heart monitor connected to my finger. 

“Ah, you’re awake.” A nurse with black hair and slate grey eyes said, “Do you know your name?” he asked 

“Aiichiro Nitori.” I answered and he asked me other questions like how old I am, the last thing I remember and if there was someone I wanted them to call. I answered honestly. 

“You actually have a number of visitors waiting to see you.” He smiled slightly and shakily “my mate was there when you were attacked, and he made sure you got here.” I blinked at that and he walked out.

A minute later a doctor with green eyes and hair came in. He explained that the alpha had also stabbed me in the side and that was why I had the bandages. 

“Akaashi said he told you that you have visitors.” He said matter of factly. I nodded. “They’ve been here since last night. Refused to leave. We can’t let more than two in at a time.” 

“who’s here?” I asked before I yawned slightly. 

“To many for me to name as I don’t know them all.” He replied as there was a knock on the door. He looked over at the same time as I did. It was the nurse from before. 

“Suga and Daichi had requested to see Ai-chan.” 

My heart ached at that and I nodded. The doctor excused himself just as Suga came up to the door his eyes red from tears Daichi following with a frown. 

“Ai.” Suga cried as he came closer to the bed his eyes starting to fill again. 

“Suga.” I say his name with a small smile. 

“You had us all worried Ai.” Daichi said pushing Suga down into the chair next to the bed. 

“I’m sorry.” I said with a look away from them. “Who all is here?” I asked with a sinking feeling in my stomach.

“Our pack, Kise and his mate, Bokuto and Akaashi (he works here), Kuro and the guys from Iwatobi. Kisumi is Makoto’s mate.” Daichi recounted the group with out naming off all the individuals. 

“Kise is a friend of Kisumi and Nagisa’s I was with him and a few other omegas yesterday when…” Suga trailed off. 

After reassuring Suga and Daichi that I was alright I watched them leave. My eyes started to droop but I caught a scent on the air I had not smelled in years and opened my eyes to see a blonde blur come through the door and all but collapse on the foot of my bed. 

“Nagisa?” my voice almost cracked as I said the name. His purple eyes snapped up to meet mine and I could see they were red from crying too. He whined slightly as he pulled my free hand into his. 

“Ai-chan.” He held my hand tightly. 

I felt the click inside as we got closer. I sighed slightly and purred contently. 

“Ai-chan, why did you just leave us? We were so worried.” Nagisa said with a sad look in his eyes. 

Another voice soon added to the commentary. “You have no idea how much I looked for you.” 

My eyes caught sight of Rin standing in the doorway, his red eyes were kind of sparkling, he walked closer and ran a hand down my arm in comfort. “We missed you Ai, we thought you would never come back.” Rin said sitting down in the chair. 

“I needed to get away for a bit.” I said, “I needed time, my heart hurt Rin.” 

Nagisa whined laying down to cuddle himself into my stomach and I ran my free hand through his hair since he had let it go when he lay down. 

“We aren’t going to let you disappear again.” Rin said “I’m going to send Haru in.” he stood up running a hand through my hair before he left the room. A minute later I was looking into Haru’s blue eyes as he sat down. Haru ever the quiet one could still get his feelings across. His scent changed and his face looked relieved to see me. I held out my hand and he took it. 

“Rei has seen you already and he knows you are okay, so he is letting everyone else get the chance first.” Haru said matter of factly. “Momo is sitting out there with his brother and the others. He was visiting too. We all got together last weekend.” 

“I’m glad you guys are getting closer again.” I answered. 

“The only one missing was you.” Haru replied 

That made me stop. Sousuke must have been there then. I must have looked pained because Haru gave off soothing scents. “I’m tired. I think I’d like to rest now.” 

Slowly over the next few hours everyone saw Ai for a few minutes even though he was asleep a good portion of it. Just seeing him seemed to help when it was getting close to visiting hours being over Rin gave Sousuke a look and pushed him toward the room. 

When he reached the door his heart speed up and he felt a tightening in his chest. He looked in and saw Ai still asleep his silver hair falling into his face. The machines beeping as they kept track of his heartbeat. He walked in quietly and sat down in the chair. He could not stop himself and took his hand in his own. 

“Hey Ai, I don’t know why I am so stubborn, but you have to know that this scared me pretty bad. I have been thinking about you since you left. I know it was my fault! I never wanted to hurt you. I just didn’t think I was good enough.” His voice broke and he held the hand as tightly as he could. 

“Sousuke.”  
He looked up and meet his beautiful eyes with his. He continued to cry, and Ai smiled softly at him. “It’s okay Sousuke I still love you. No matter what you think. You are more than enough for me.” His voice was soft. 

“When you get out of here I want to do this properly. Court you.” Sousuke said. They shared a smile and then the nurse said time was up. He leaned over and kissed Ai’s forehead then joined the others again. Nagisa had woken Rei up and was ushering him out saying it was time that he got some real rest at home.


	15. a problem of loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is Yamaguchi's point of view of the time at the hospital and after in the beginning and then it just kind of becomes a Kurasano pack chapter. some bad news is given and comfort is sought. (nothing to do with Ai)

Yamaguchi had not really known what to do when Suga had called asking everyone to come to the hospital. The omegas had al given off worried scents as they drove to the hospital. He had sent a passage to all the others. Daichi said he would get there as soon as he could. Tanaka replied he was on his way. Asahi said he would leave as soon as he got the okay from his boss. Tsukishima called as he was leaving his office. 

The hospital was eerily quiet inside until you got close to one of the waiting rooms. He could hear Suga and Kuro’s voices when he was outside the door. He could also smell the comforting pheromones of the omegas in the room. It was slightly overwhelming. He must have stood there for some time because the next thing he knew Hinata, Noya, Chikara and an upset Kenma were passing him. The only one who had not answered his text was Kageyama, but he had not really expected him to. The other Alpha was not a huge fan of texting and would have probably claimed an emergency to leave as soon as he got the message. 

When he walked into the room he found Suga, Kuro and Kenma cuddled up on the floor and watched as they drug Oikawa into the cuddle. Hinata and Noya were sitting with a blonde and a salmon haired omega he did not recognize. A minute later Akaashi came out with another nurse he did not know who went over to the blonde within the hour more people showed up and he recognized them from the park after the volley meet up it was the swimmers. That was when he realized who the salmon haired omega was. 

He noticed as Kenma and Kuro kept shooting glances over at Bokuto who had finally seemed to calm down some but was still intently staring at the ER doors as if waiting on something. He caught the scent of destress before the door even opened to the room and two men with red hair came in. the younger one ran straight to the one he knew was Haruka and the older one made his way over to Rin.   
A hand on his shoulder brought him back to himself and he looked over to find Tsukishima and right behind him Kageyama. They both looked confused and he could not really fill them in as he really did not know much either. A trill from Suga caught all threes attention and they joined him and the others as they made a circle on the floor. 

He listened as Suga explained the call that had pulled them away from the photo shoot. About how Ai had been attacked. A barely controlled whine came from the omegas and he caught how Kuro instinctually held Kenma closer as they both seemed to shrink into themselves. Oikawa had been pulled flush against his mate as Iwazumi forced back a growl not unlike the others around him. Once they had all been filled in he noticed as the pairs seemed to gravitate to each other. He knew they were looking for comfort. 

“Kuro-bro.” Bokuto said with a small frown. “I think I need a hug.” 

The bed headed ex-captain looked down at Kenma who nodded and pushed him toward his best friend. The smaller boy almost looked lost then his eyes caught on the open arms Yamaguchi had for him. He gratefully took him up on the offer with a quiet thank you. 

He felt his heart beat faster and wondered if the small omega could feel it too. He slowly relaxed as the whole room seemed to calm down. That is until the door opened again and Akaashi came out his face tired with Rei right behind him. They said Ai was fine and that he could not have visitors yet. The night was long with Kuro and Kenma back and forth until Bokuto and Akaashi left and then leaving themselves. He knew it would be a long day. 

It was late the next day when they finally went home. He had called out at work explaining the situation to his boss. Tsukishima had still had to go to work and would be meeting them back at the pack house. Shoyo had come over and hugged him in thanks for comforting Kenma which of course bugged his mate but Kageyama knew he was not competition. 

He was so exhausted that as soon as he got to his and Tsukki’s room he fell to his bed and was out. When he woke up it was to the door opening as Tsukki came in and headed over to grab something off his dresser. The blonde seemed to be in a foul mood and giving off angry pheromones as he walked around the room. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked sitting up.

Golden eyes behind glasses snapped toward him and all the anger seems to slowly dissipate from his friends’ body as he slides down the wall he was closest to. 

“My boss told me today that if I leave again even if its pack related I’ll lose my job.” He sagged his shoulders. 

Yamaguchi made his way to his friends’ side and hugged him. “Don’t worry about it Tsukki, we’ll figure it out.” 

A minute later a knock on the door caught them both off guard and they called out for whoever it was to open the door. When it opened they were surprised to find Hinata on the other side. The orange haired omega took one look at them and was pulling Tsukishima into his own arms before either of them could stop him. 

“I could feel the pain in the bond. I am the only one of us that was not doing something, and I moved before anyone else could stop. I’m sure everyone is worried.” He said letting off a soothing scent that slowly had them both relaxing. The last thing Tsukishima saw before closing his eyes was Enoshita and Nishinoya coming to curl up with the three of them. 

When Daichi got back from a trip to the store with an agitated Suga he knew right away that they would find a snuggle pile somewhere. They had felt panic and anger and sadness through the bond earlier now replaced by the peacefulness of sleep.

Upon entering the house, the first thing they noticed was that most of the Alphas were sitting around the table only two were noticeably missing. Well, Daichi thought that explained where the feeling was from either Yamaguchi or Tsukishima. Suga put down his bags, shot a look back at him and then disappeared toward their room. A moment later he left it with a large brown blanket headed toward the room the two missing alphas shared. 

He found the door partially opened and peeked inside to find his fellow omegas curled up around the two alphas. Yamaguchi seemed to be holding Tsukishima’s hand in the middle of the pile and he cooed softly to himself as he covered the group with the blanket he had brought. A small responding coo caught his attention and he meet amber colored eyes as Hinata blinked at him. 

“Come find me when your completely awake Sho.” He whispered before leaving the room. He returned to the kitchen to find his mate putting away groceries and the others talking amongst themselves.   
“Shoyo is waking up and will be out soon. We can figure out what’s going on.” He told the group at large. Kageyama looked up at him with a small smile. Not long later the smaller orange haired omega entered the room. He went straight to his mate and crawled into his lap and nuzzled his neck. 

“So, what happened Sho?” Suga questioned as he sat down on the chair across from them after sitting down a cup of tea for the smaller. 

“Tsukki got told that if he ever leaves work again like that he will lose his job.” The younger said with a slight whine to his voice. 

Everyone tensed up at that. The three Alphas at the table and Daichi in the kitchen still Let out a low growl. Suga narrowed his own eyes and fought off a growl of his own. It was illegal to keep a pack member away from their pack in the event of an emergency and they were not going to allow it. 

Asahi started mumbling to himself as he went through his contacts. Kageyama and Tanaka shared a look over the top of Hinata’s head. The rest of the pack spent most of that night just cuddling and at breakfast the next morning Asahi said he had called a friend who was willing to help them out with the problem of Tsukishima’s boss.


	16. A surprise and a party?

Kagami had closed his restaurant for three days prior to the party they were planning and spent much of that time cooking and freezing food to be reheated for it. Murasakibara had commandeered the kitchen when he was not using it to make sweets as well. Both had been fine with leaving out anything that required alcohol though they were not sure why that was a problem. Then Murasakibara came home sad one day saying that his new friend Ken-chin had run off for some reason. Kuroko had been about to say something when his phone rang and a panicked Kise had cut him off. He seemed upset and wanted hi to come to the hospital. 

“Is everything okay?” Kagami asked, Daiki and Sei were both at work as far as he knew and Midorima and Takao worked at the hospital Kise wanted Kuroko to come to. 

“He said the pack is okay, but I couldn’t understand much else.” Kuroko replied flatly. 

Koki came out of the room he and Sei shared just as Kuroko left. He noticed the sad atmosphere and walked over to Taiga pulling on his sleeve.

“What’s up Koki? Aren’t you supposed to be at school?” the larger omega asked resting a hand on his friends head looking for a temperature. 

“Do we have any ginger?” he asked, “I have an upset stomach.” 

“Koki-chin, you smell different. Are you sick?” Murasakibara asked. 

Kagami sniffed the air. Huh. He was right he smelled different, but he did not have any fever. Maybe he was just catching something? Or getting over it? He was about to ask when the door opened and Himuro came in followed by Sei. 

“Muro-chin, aren’t you supposed to be at a shoot?” Murasakibara whined at his mate.

“All the models left. Someone called one of them who works at the hospital then Takao called Kise.” Himuro replied sitting down on the couch. 

“Ki-chin just called Kuro-chin too.” Murasakibara said with a frown as he moved toward his mate. 

“huh.” Himuro took out his phone and texted Kise. 

-is everyone alright? I heard you called Kuroko. 

-we got here and found out a friend of both groups was hurt. Suga and Nagisa are really upset. Its getting to me too. 

-do you need the rest of us to come down there?

-No Kuroko and I are heading home. Suga and the others are refusing to leave until they can see him. I am coming back in the morning.

“Koki how are you feeling.” Akashi asked as he wrapped an arm around his mate. 

“tired.” Koki replied eating a ginger cookie Kagami had handed him while the others talked. 

“Taiga I wouldn’t expect your party to go through right now.” Akashi said looking at the other red head as he did so. All movement in the kitchen stopped and he looked over with a quizzical look. 

“He’s right, Atsushi.” Himuro said too “I’m sure Takao and the others aren’t going to be up for it after today.” 

Daiki, Takao, Midorima, Kise and Kuroko all got home just as Taiga was setting the table for dinner and Koki returned from the bathroom. Daiki pulled him into his arms, while Kise and Kuroko sat down. Kise filled them all in on how the shoot was interrupted when a call came through, Takao started to apologize but was stopped. 

“I’m glad you called Takao. They really needed to be there. Kuro and Suga helped calm down Bokuto and then when we found out who was hurt they all needed support.” Kise said. 

“I don’t mind having to finish the shoot at another time.” Himuro said with a slight smile. 

They finished up dinner talking about the friends they had wanted to invite over and how it would have to wait. Takao said Akashi was not likely to leave the hospital until Suga and Daichi did. He figured they would crash there Midorima agreed and Kise confirmed it. 

“Ken-chin isn’t answering my texts either.” Murasakibara whined. 

“You mean Kuro-Chan’s friend?” Kise asked meeting his eyes over their deserts. 

“Neko-chin yes.” Murasakibara said. 

“he is at the hospital with Kuro and the others.” Kise said. 

The night wound down and when Kagami offered everyone drinks only Koki said no. he excused himself only to come back out a few minutes later with a couple of packages he handed out to each couple. He smiled and told them to open them. 

Kise was first to finish opening the package and he all but stopped breathing after seeing what was in it. A small yellow onesie sat on his lap the words I love my uncles written across it in lite blue. Takao and Kagami had similar reactions to the little blue and green onesies they found while it was Atsushi whose mouth dropped open at the small purple onesie sitting in his mate’s lap.

“Really?” Himuro asked eyeing the couple standing at the middle of their living room. 

Koki nodded his head and Seijuro smiled as well. “We’ve known for almost a month.” He said in confirmation. 

Loud purrs could be heard as all the omegas came over to hug Koki and the other Alphas slapped Akashi on the back. The pack spent the rest of the night just cuddling up in the living room and talking about the next few months getting ready to have a baby in the house. Sei said he was going to turn his office into a nursery since it was connected to their room. 

Taiga and Himuro were arguing over who got to take Koki shopping first only to get told that honor was going to Takao as Koki enjoyed shopping with him the most. Takao chuckled as he hugged the younger omega closely. Kise whined slightly at being left out and they promised he could help them shop for the furniture for the nursery. 

They ended up falling asleep in the living room the omegas cuddled up together with the alphas around them in a circle. This was something they had done many times since they formed their pack as it made them all feel safe and comfortable. They woke up at about eight o’clock the next morning to Kise’s phone ringing. The blonde looked over as Kuroko grabbed it. 

“Who is this?” he answered with sleep still evident in his voice and Kise flinched slightly knowing his alpha was not happy for the sudden wake up call. A moment later his baby blue eyes were sharp, and a small smile graced his lips. “thank you for calling Akaashi-san I’ll let him know.” He hung up and pulled the taller omega into his arms. “Ai-san is awake and will be fine.” 

Relief flooded Kise as this was told to him. The younger omega had been hurt very badly and they had been worried he would not be okay. Himuro purred from his spot next to him in agreement that it was good he was alright. Takao purred as he rolled away from Shintaro grabbing Kise’s free hand in his. 

“We can go see him later.” Shintaro called as they all sat up and stretched. Koki whined slightly curling up as close to his mate as he could get. 

“Cold.” He mumbled with a sigh. Seijuro smiled softly and rubbed his mate’s arms to warm him up some more. They all smiled at the couple. Kagami found his way into the kitchen and started breakfast as the others went about getting ready for the day.


	17. a day with Oikawa and Satori

Oikawa and Iwazumi had gone home when it got late. They had cuddled up close together on their bed. When Oikawa woke up first it was to a text message from Suga that the silver haired omega boy was going to be okay. He had smiled slightly to himself as he set it back down. He slowly rolled over and curled up to Iwa. The scent of cinnamon coming up his nostrils and gently pulling him into a slumber of dreamlessness. 

Iwazumi woke up to his mate curled into him and breathing softly. Light seemed to be streaming in from the window now. He scented Oikawa before he got up and went to make breakfast. He gathered the ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes and fruit parfaits. He hummed the school song as he cooked. He had just put the food on the table when Oikawa shuffled into the dinning room rubbing a hand across his eyes. 

“Iwa-chan!” he whined as he came to a stop next to him holding his arms out for a hug. Iwazumi complied then pushed him down into a chair and placed his plate in front of him. They talked about what was coming up with the college and for their respective groups as well. Decided to do their homework together and sat at the table with their books out in a circle around them as they took notes and discussed how they got the answers. 

Once they finished that Oikawa told him that Suga had mentioned the younger omega friend they had been at the hospital for had woken up and was going to be alright. 

“I’m glad.” Iwazumi said with a small smile. “I have to go to work in about an hour. What about you?” 

“I don’t work today. I’m going to check in on satori-chan.” Oikawa replied. 

With a hug and a kiss goodbye an hour later Iwazumi left for work. Toru ran a hand through his brown hair and then took out his phone. He found Satori’s number and began a new message. 

-Satori-chan, how are you doing now? Have not heard from you in a while. 

He moved around the room doing dishes and gathering the things for his dinner. The phone buzzed and he opened the message.

-Toru-chan, I am okay. I am tired and a bit cranky. Have a doctor’s apartment later today? Might be the flu or something. 

-are you going alone? 

-yes, Wakatoshi had to go back for practice. I am taking a bus. I will be okay. 

-you sure you do not want company? 

-no thank you. Though I will be okay. Meet up afterward at the Maji burger? 

-Maji what time?

-four

-okay see you then. 

The last message to come in was a small smiley face. They had gone through the phases of being rivals to the friendship they had now. Toru had been around them in high school, but it was in college that he and satori had really started talking. Toru put together a nice outfit and put his favorite ring on his finger and a few new necklaces. He was not exactly a prep anymore, but he had been most of his younger years. Somethings were still the same though. He still liked his jewelry and he enjoyed shopping. He listened to the clock ticking as he readied himself to head off to meet up with Satori.

He entered the Maji burger for the meet up and saw that the other taller omega was already seated at the table furthest from the door with a tray in front of him. He seemed to be staring off into space.   
“Yo-ho Satori-chan!” he called as he made his way over to the table. The red head looked up at him eyes slightly wet from unshed tears. He stopped letting out a low whine as he pulled the other male into his arms. He was not sure what was going on, but he knew that something was bothering his friend. He tries to sooth the other male. People around them were slowly moving away, giving them, some space and he held his friend closely. 

“What’s wrong Satori-chan?” he mumbled. 

“I’m pregnant.” Satori said and the raw joy from those words spread across the room. Toru smiled hugging him just as close as he could. 

“That’s a good thing, yes?” he replied with a slight laugh. 

“Waka isn’t here.” He murmured with a sigh. 

“Call him.” Toru told him with a rub over his friend’s arm. “I’m going to get a meal, call Waka.” 

While ordering he kept and eye on his friend who had in fact picked up his phone to call his mate. He was smiling slightly as he talked into the phone. Toru was getting ready to head back to the table when he saw another familiar orange haired omega from Kurasano. 

“Hinata-chan.” He called catching the other omegas eyes. 

“Grand-king.” He said with a smile. Behind him Kageyama glowered obviously not happy with having run into him here. However, he did not say anything. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” He said with a smile. 

The two of them talked for a few minutes as he kept his eyes going back and forth to see Satori still talking on his phone. Calmness had taken over the redhead’s aura and he had placed a single hand on his stomach rubbing small circles. When Hinata and Kageyama walked away with their own meals he walked back over to Satori who had just hung up his phone with a small smile on his face. 

“All good?” he asked as he sat down. Satori nodded eating his own small meal. “Ushiwaka going to be coming home soon?” 

Satori looked up at him with bright eyes and a smile. “Yeah, they are sending him home as soon as the game is over.” Satori caught another familiar scent and looked over at the counter to see the former Nekoma libero Yaku. His off-color eyes snapped up at him and he walked over with a tray in his hands. 

“Hey.” He nodded as if asking for permission to join them in the booth. 

“Sit” Satori said with a laugh and a smile. 

“It’s good to see you doing better.” He said as he started eating. 

Oikawa laughed and sent a smirk to his friend across from him. “You going to share the news?” 

Yaku eyed the red head for a moment his eyes slightly narrowed in confusion. He wondered what news the other male meant. Nothing seemed wrong so it was not anything bad. His eyes caught the movement of Satori’s hand as it came to rest on his stomach, and he felt his eyes widen as he looked up into red eyes. 

“You’re pregnant are you.” He said breathily. 

Satori nodded and smiled too. A bright happy smile. “I found out today.” 

“Mori! Satori!” Lev’s voice broke into their little bubble just as Yaku had been about to say something.

Satori instinctively shrunk back into the booth. Rationally he knew the alpha meant no harm to him or the baby, but he did not feel comfortable being so close to an alpha who was not Waka right now.

“Lev!” Yaku jumped up from the table and with a small smile toward Satori pulled his mate away. 

“Well, I didn’t know you guys were close.” Toru said still watching the couple as they sat down a few seats away. 

“We’ve been talking for about a month now, Yaku is a fun guy and Lev is energetic and funny. I like them.” Satori said, “It just doesn’t feel right to be close to an alpha right now.” 

“I’ll meet up with Iwa-chan somewhere else than when he finishes work.” Toru promised. 

They talked for a little longer than they went to the small shop across the street to look at some baby stuff and get ideas. It was still too early to buy anything other than diapers. Toru made note of the things that the red head was drawn to. At five o’clock they went their separate ways. Satori headed home while he went to meet Iwa-chan at the bus stop close to the apartment complex. He told Iwa-chan Satori’s news and they went about getting ready for dinner as he had stayed out later than he had originally planned. He got a message from Bokuto and Akaashi after dinner to let him know they would be down to play a pickup game later in the week if he was. With a smile he replied that was a good plan.


	18. Ai goes home

Sousuke spent much of his free time at the hospital with Ai until the younger man was cleared to go home. When the others found out he lived alone it caused a ruckus and they told him he had a room at the pack house, and they would rather he come there. His eyes had overflowed with tears as he looked around the room. He knew he was loved and was happy for that agreeing to stay with them at least until he was back too normal. Sousuke took him to get his stuff from his apartment. 

It turned out to be a small place close to his school. The walls were white but covered in photos from high school and even before that. A photo of the “Pack” was placed above the small fireplace in the living room. Ai packed up a bag with clothes and a few other things before he looked around and sighed. 

“They won’t want me to leave again will they?” his eyes seemed to cloud over slightly as he talked. 

“Not likely.” Sousuke replied. He came up behind the man and put his arms around him to pull him close in a hug. “I don’t either.” 

Ai leaned back into those strong arms like it was a dream and hummed to himself as he studied the small space that had been his home for the last two years. He would need to rent out a small storage unit and have his stuff moved out so he could give up his lease. 

When they reached the pack house the door was opened to Nagisa, Haru and Kisumi standing on the other side. He was ushered in and lead to the room he assumed would be his. It was not exactly small housing an in-suite bathroom, walk in closet and a small nesting room. He had barely put his clothes away when the scent of Momo caught his attention just in time to alert him to the betas presence before he felt the arms curl around his neck in a light hug. Beyond Momo’s scent he could also scent his older brother, it seemed like everyone was here today. He smiled. 

“Never disappear again Ai-Senpai.” Momo murmured into his ear. 

He just shook his head in the negative. He had no plans to do so. He was happy to have his friends back in his life. He had missed them more then he cared to admit. He was grateful to Suga and the others and he would always be friends with the Karasuno pack, but this was where he belonged.

Through out the rest of the day he was hugged more than he could count. Nagisa would find time to cuddle up into his stomach any chance he got. Haru was often found holding his hand and though they had only just meet Kisumi would hold him close while talking. Makoto, Rei and Rin took turns scenting him as if they were afraid he would disappear. Sousuke grit his teeth every time one of them did this but it was worse the one time that his former captain had done so as he was unmated and Sousuke saw it as a challenge. 

Ai laughed and rolled his eyes. “Mikoshiba-taichou is not a threat.” He said easily. “he has never been interested in me like that.” 

Sousuke found excuses to hold him as often as he could before he had to leave for the night. Momo and Mikoshiba-taichou left then too heading back to his apartment. Ai crawled into his new bed with a smile and curled up with the small stuffed animal that Sousuke had given him earlier. It was a cute little seal and he loved it. 

The next morning found Ai awoken by an excited Nagisa who was talking a mile a minute about something to do with the mall. He blinked his blue-green eyes at the blonde barely awake. 

“What are you so excited about?” he yawned with a small smile. 

“I want to go to the mall, and I want you to go with me.” He repeated. 

“I’m really not up for it yet.” He yawned again. 

Nagisa pouted at the idea of Ai still not wanting to go out and about but he did understand. After everything he had gone through lately it was not likely he would be one hundred percent his old self anytime soon. Nagisa curled up next to him with a small smile. This was fine if he could see Ai and know he was okay it was fine by him to simply stay in.


	19. interlude Momoi

Momoi Satsuki was not a woman to mess with. She was a manager to one Kise Ryota and long before that she had managed her high school and middle school basketball teams. She had followed her childhood friend Daiki into the sport as she enjoyed collecting data. It was data collection that brought her into her current roll as well. Kise had asked her to help him figure out the best jobs to take and she had been good at it, so she had taken some classes to help him deal with other people professionally and had become his manager. 

This brings us too today. She had just gotten off the phone with a sports company who wanted Kise to model for them, but they wanted him to model their Alpha line and she had to explain to them that he had decided only to model things that could be worn by secondary. They had refused to listen and threatened to have him blacklisted from all their sister companies as well. She had calmly told them that while they could try, it would not get them anywhere. Their sister companies had already signed the paperwork stating they would only ask Kise to model Unisex clothing and if they really felt the need she would let their lawyer Akashi Seijuro know to expect a new case. They agreed not to do so, as quickly as they had mentioned it when Akashi’s name came up. 

She ran a hand through her light pink hair and rolled her eyes slightly as well. It was a good thing she loved her boys. No not in a romantic way. Once upon a time she had fancied herself in love with Tetsu, but she knew better now. He had always been close to Ki-chan and she had suspected something there while they were still in high school and Kise got up the courage to ask him for consideration.   
Momoi was not looking for a mate now. She had her work and the boys and soon she would have Koki and Sei’s pup to spoil. She was content. 

After high school she had kept in contact with a few friends but not many. She still talked to Aida-san from Seiren. She had been invited to her wedding last spring when she married Hyugga. It was a few months after that when she saw Kiyoshi-san again. The beta was working at one of the gyms she used as he had gone to school to learn to teach people strength training. She laughed softly here. It was not much of a surprise considering that all three of Seirin’s founding members had grown up with Aida’s father teaching them. 

Momoi liked Kiyoshi but was not ready to get into anything and he had not seemed to be either. They hung out occasionally had she was sure he would be around forever with as close as Seirin was. She always smiled thinking back on those days as they had helped bring her boys back to themselves. She can and probably always will remember watching them change to the non-caring generation of miracles. They had been just teenagers at one point who loved a sport. Seeing the fun sapped out of the game for them had all but killed her emotionally. When Tetsu left the club and then choose Seirin instead of one of the big-name schools she had hoped maybe something would change. 

Kagami Taiga had been the missing piece and with him they had managed to not only beat all of them but to bring back the fun of the game. Kagami also had brought about a deep longing and passion from Dai-chan that she was not sure he would ever feel for a real person. It confused him at first too. She had seen it in how he tried to find interest in girls but could not anymore. He still thought “Mai-chan” was pretty, but he was wholly focused romantically on Kagami. 

Momoi finished out her paperwork for the day updating the calendar with all the jobs coming up and the days off. They also had a week off every three months when Ki-chan had his heat. That was one of the things that had recently gone into effect to help omegas in the work force. It was now illegal to fire an omega because they had to take off a week for their heat. It was a natural part of being an omega and should not be a weakness. After all they do not look down on alphas for having to take time off for their ruts. 

She put away all her work and grabbed her coat and purse. As she left the office she locked to door and waved goodbye to the receptionist a young omega girl named Mine. Her phone rang just as she left the building entirely. It was the ring tone she had set for Akashi and she blinked as she answered it. 

“Akashi-kun what’s up?” 

“I was wondering if you would be willing to take Koki to his appointment tomorrow. I unfortunately have to go away on business tonight and would feel safer if someone were with him.” The Akashi CEO said matter of factly. 

“sure, what time?” she asked. 

“Thank you, it’s at ten o’clock.” He answered, “I’ll let Koki know you’ll be here around nine to pick him up.” The sound of the deadline meets her ears a minute later. 

She laughed out loud at that. Somethings never fully changed it seemed Sei was mostly normal again, his passion was there, and he no longer felt like he had to win or be the best at everything. He had confided in them after his defeat by Seirin that he had lost sight of joy and fun due to pressure from his father to be the best. He never out right said he had a second personality but most of them figured that out anyway. 

When she made it back home she put her shoes by the door and made her way to her bedroom to change. She pulled out a pair of socks to change into she pulled her pink hair up in a ponytail and went to the kitchen to figure out dinner. She would admit she still was not the greatest cook, but she got by and she only cooked for herself. None of the boys would eat her food. Aida-san said Hyugga mainly did the cooking for them as well. Love her, he did but he was not going to eat her cooking. It was kind of a joke between them that they had been so bad at cooking in high school. 

In their last year of high school Momoi had meet a girl at the beach one day with long red hair who seemed to be watching the water for something. Her name had been Gou and she said she was the manager of a swim team that was doing a training camp, this was her last year as manager and the team had gone through most of their original members already with only three of them left including herself. They still talked occasionally but Gou-chan was busy with her own carrier and her current court mate. 

After a dinner of soup and grilled cheese. Momoi curled up on her couch with a book and read for an hour before she decided to call it a night so she could be up early enough to eat before picking up Koki. 

She cleaned up everything in the living room put away her book and crawled into her bed setting her alarm for seven in the morning. 

The pack house that the GOM had bought was not far away from her own smaller apartment. She was saving most of her pay up for when she decided she wanted to settle down. She was not part of the “Pack” bond with her boys because as much as she loved them she wanted the choice to be part of a pack if her chosen was already. They had asked her more than once and she was sure they would ask again. When she reached the pack house the next morning she was greeted by a sleepy Koki, his brown eyes were still drooping as he finished off his breakfast. 

“Morning Satsuki.” He finally said with a smile. 

“Morning Koki.” She replied pulling up a chair. “Are you about ready to go?” 

“Just got to put on my shoes and grab my jacket.” He said as he walked toward the closet where his coat was stored. “Sei is really protective right now.” 

“Yeah and I bet the others are too.” She said with a smile at the shorter male. “I’ll be honest Koki; we all will be.”


	20. Momoi and Koki at the doctors

The office was one in a large building. The waiting room wasn’t super small. The receptionist took his name and had them sit down. A few other people were scattered around here and there around the room. One of the other omegas offered him a smile. 

“is this your first?” a voice asked and Koki looked over to see a girl about their age sitting next to a slightly older boy who appeared to be at least five months along. 

“Yes, it is.” He replied. 

“Is she your mate?” the girl asked indicating Momoi. 

“Ah, No. Momoi-san is a friend of both myself and my mate. She’s practically family.” He replied while he squeezed Momoi’s hand in his own. 

“I came as support.” She said herself. “Is he yours?” 

“This is my cousin. He asked me to come with him.” The girl said with a smile. The older male smiled and nodded at them. “He is very quiet.” 

They talked for a few more minutes until the nurse called for the older male and they went in back. Koki relaxed leaning his head against Momoi’s shoulder with a sigh. 

“You know, regardless of a bond you’re practically pack.” He whispered. 

“I know.” She said running a hand through his fluffy locks. “You’re all my boys and any future mate will have to deal with that.” She laughed softly. “family isn’t always blood.” 

“Furihata Koki?” a nurse called and they stood up together. After explaining who she was and why she was with him they were lead back to a room. Koki was asked to lay down on the table. 

When the doctor came in she asked him how he was feeling. Any morning sickness? Tenderness? Aversions to certain foods? Cravings? He answered them all honestly and said he was currently craving tofu with a laugh explaining it was one of his mates favorite foods. 

“Alright, it’s time for an ultrasound.” She set up the machine and had him pull up his shirt and lower his pants to his hips. “this will be cold at first.” She applied the gel. Then began moving the wand around looking for the baby. The screen seemed to move about until she finally found it. “there you go.” She pointed it out. “things seem to be going on schedule. I’ll take a picture for you. Make sure you stay as active as you can. Eat good foods and keep hydrated.” 

Momoi sat staring at the screen. There was the little life two of her boys had created. She blinked back unexpected tears and grabbed Koki’s hand when he offered it to her. 

“it seems like you have a good support system.” The doctor said “I’m glad to see Sei didn’t mind having a friend come with you.” 

The use of Akashi’s first name caught Momoi off guard and she looked up at the doctor again her pink eyes meeting golden orange ones. 

“Ah did neither of the boys tell you about me?” she asked with a laugh. “I am a distant cousin of Sei’s late mother.” She explained. 

Koki smiled and Momoi blinked well that explained the name at least. She must have known Akashi since he was little. 

“Momoi is our friend but honestly she’s practically family.” Koki said with a smile. 

“Well in any case I’m glad you boys have your support.” She said again and handed over a printed picture of the sonogram to Koki. “Come back in two weeks, just set up the appointment on your way out.”

On the way out they set up the next appointment and a head of red hair caught Momoi’s eyes just as a familiar scent met her nose. She turned toward the girl just as she launched herself at her. 

“Momoi-chan.” Gou said her eyes sparkling. 

“Gou-chan? What are you doing here?” she asked while still keeping an eye on Koki who had moved away slightly when she had been bombarded by the red head. 

She let go moving back. “I came to get my birth control.” She laughed. She looked over at the brunette with her friend. “Hi, I’m Matsuoka Gou.” She offered her hand. 

Koki smiled shyly and took her hand. “I’m Furihata Koki.” He replied. “it’s nice to meet you.” 

“Sorry, Koki. I meet Gou-chan back at the end of high school on one of our training camps at the beach.” Momoi explained. 

“I was the manager of my high schools swim team and they were doing a training camp too.” Gou told him. “Are you guys together?” 

“No, Koki is my friend Akashi’s mate.” Momoi said with a small smile. “I’ve known them for a long time. Akashi since middle school and Koki since high school.” 

Koki blushed at the question and after putting his appointment card back in his wallet he pulled on Momoi’s arm. “Not to be rude but I’m hungry.” 

“Sorry, we’ve got to get going Gou-chan. Message me and we can set up a day to hang out.” Momoi said 

“They waved goodbye to the other girl and headed out to the closest restaurant. Koki ordered a tofu burger and fries. Momoi got a grilled cheese. 

“Thank you again Momoi.” Koki said as they entered back into the pack house. 

“Any time.” She said following him into the living room. “if its cool I’m going to hang out for a bit.” 

“Yes, it’s fine. I’m going to change into something more comfortable.” He said as he headed to his room.


	21. Akashi at the office

Akashi Seijuro had taken over the family company early. The offices were in a building downtown. He had replaced all the associates who were loyal to his father with those who were loyal to him instead. He had of course made sure that they all knew the ins and outs of the business first. 

Today he had to meet with a new client. This way a strange occurrence in all honesty as the client was a very new friend. Asahi Asumane had called asking him for help with a lawsuit against his pack mates’ boss, who had threatened to fire him if he left for a pack emergency again. 

This was not allowed by law anymore. In fact, it was against the law. Asahi and his pack mate in question were coming into the office within the hour. He had asked Momoi to take Koki to his Appointment today and he trusted her completely. She was the closest thing to a sister that he had and everyone else in the pack agreed with that statement. 

He was putting together the paperwork that would make it legal that he was their new lawyer. It was not hard to understand the paperwork. It stated that Akashi Seijuro was now the Lawyer of one Tsukishima Kei and his pack mates. That he was going to be researching all the things that the employer was doing that were against the law. A knock came at his door pulling him out of his thoughts. His assistant opened the door slightly after that knock. 

“Your ten o’clock is here.” She said softly spoken as always. Kimiko Mura was an unassuming beta woman who had joined the company about two years ago. She was the daughter of one his mother’s old friends. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a bun. 

“Send them in.” he said standing up to meet the two men part way into the room. “Asahi-san.” He nodded to the alpha he recognized before turning his attention to the other alpha with blond hair and chic silver glasses. “you must be Tsukishima, I am Akashi Seijuro. While I wish we were meeting under better circumstances I am glad to meet you.” He held out his hand. 

“Same to you.” He replied taking the proffered hand. 

“Asahi has told me the basics but once everything is signed I would like it if you could tell me more details about what happened.” Akashi said softly.

After about ten minutes of going over the paperwork and signing everything as needed. They took turns explaining what had happened and that they had ended up at the hospital due to a call from their head-Omega. 

“My boss went off on me when I returned to work the next day. He did not like that I took off early the day before and said that he did not care if there was an emergency or not if I ever left again like that then I would no longer have my job.” Tsukishima explained with a slight monotone as he tried to keep from crying again with those thoughts going through his mind. 

“Has he ever done something like this before?” Akashi asked narrowing his eyes in thought. Usually, people like this were multiple time offenders, not caring about the laws believing they will not get caught. 

“I heard a coworker say she had been told the same thing when her pack mate was hurt.” Kei replied. “I enjoy my job, Akashi-kun but my pack is more important.” 

“Are you mated Tsukishima?” Akashi asked rather bluntly. “Your employer may believe that if you are not then the laws do not apply to you. Of course, this is not the case, but many employers believe it should be added that if a person is not mated they should not be given the ability to leave for pack emergencies. I disagree and so do our government however.” 

Asahi chocked slightly looking between the two of them. It was no secret to the pack that Kei had only ever been interested in one Omega or that for some reason he had felt he was not good enough. Asahi rolled his eyes at that thought, he knew better. The most important thing was what the Omega wanted. 

“No.” Tsukishima stated plainly. “I do not have a mate. I know many businesses are against the laws that allow all pack members to leave for pack emergencies.” 

Asahi patted his friend’s hand. “Our pack is really a family, more than anything else.” Brown eyes meet red ones as he looked over at his newer friend. “Most of us either lost our blood family when we were young for one reason or another. Some of them didn’t take the presentation of their kids well.” 

They continued to talk for another hour going over everything that they would need. They agreed to go to the studio another day and find out if anyone else wanted to go into a suite against the man for doing the same to them. 

“Thank you again Akashi. I know you don’t often take cases like this.” Asahi said. 

“That is true, but you are my friend and I do not like it when people try to do things that are against the law.” His bright red eyes were narrowed slightly. “I would never take something like this lightly.”

“how are your pack mates by the way?” Asahi asked. 

“They are alright. Kise is happy to know that Ai is alright. Koki is at a doctor’s appointment right now.” He said, “I am glad that we meet in school.” He smiled slightly.

Asahi smiled back and they shook hands before he too left the office. Akashi leaned his head on his hands at the desk and sighed. He had meet Asahi Asumane in law-school. It turned out they both had a passion for law, and it had started a friendship. They also took time out of classes to play games together or go for runs. He was happy to help his friend and his pack mate. He just wished that he did not have to; that they were not dealing a person like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that if you read this you'll take the time to comment. this is the first attempt I am making at using Alpha/Beta/omega.


End file.
